Hilo Rojo
by Alla Chern
Summary: Toda persona está atada por el meñique de un hilo rojo invisible que lo conducirá hacia su alma gemela. Porque el hilo rojo podrá estirarse, contraerse, enredarse, pero nunca romperse, ¿cierto? Semi AU. Soulmates.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, hago acto de aparición en este fandom con mi pareja favorita, espero que la historia que he creado sea de su agrado.

 _ **Disclaimer/Declaimer:**_ Los personajes y la historia original no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryohgo Narita-sensei. Sólo los uso con fines recreativos.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 1: Eres Mi Alma Gemela.

Fue consciente de ello el día en que sus compañeros de clase hablaban sobre los misteriosos y agradables mensajes que comenzaban a aparecer en sus brazos y manos. Ese asunto sobre las almas gemelas, hasta ese momento, le había sido indiferente. Él no sentía que debía preocuparse por aquello, es decir, estaba muy concentrado siendo el mejor en clase como para importarle si había por ahí una chica, o chico, destinado para él.

Sin embargo, pese a ello, un buen día aquella persona decidió iniciar una conversación. Bueno, no fue propiamente una conversación.

Estaba en una reunión del consejo estudiantil cuando notó como unos trazos, hechos con rapidez, aparecían en su antebrazo izquierdo. Iba a ignorarlos, él no tenía tiempo para esas trivialidades, pero se detuvo cuando notó que se trataban de fórmulas. ¿Acaso su alma gemela era tan tonta como para intentar hacer trampa en un examen de Matemáticas?

Esbozó una sonrisa ante aquello y, sin pensarlo, tomó un lapicero de diferente color para tachar la fórmula y poner "sin trampa" con su impecable escritura. Luego continuó poniendo atención a la reunión, si su alma gemela estaba teniendo un examen a esa hora y en esa época del año, en serio debía ser tonta, pues sólo podía tratarse de un examen de recuperación.

Cuando salió del aula y alzó su mano para despedirse de sus compañeros vio nuevos trazos.

" _¿Cómo estás?_ "

Parpadeó, confundido, antes de reír sin premura. Vaya alma gemela tan confianzuda para ser la primera vez que hablaban. Era tonta e interesante.

 _"_ _Bien, ¿qué tal el examen?"_

Recibió respuesta casi de inmediato.

 _"_ _Voy a reprobar por culpa de alguien"_

 _"_ _Cuanto lo siento"_ dibujo al lado una carita apenada.

 _"_ _No te creo"_

 _"_ _Una lástima"_ escribió antes de trotar con rumbo a su casa, se hacía tarde.

No obtuvo respuesta hasta después de la cena, cuando estaba haciendo sus deberes en su habitación, luego de haber llevado a sus hermanas a la cama.

 _"_ _Creí que no existías, me alegra saber que incluso yo tengo un alma gemela"_

Aquello lo descolocó, ¿qué clase de persona era su alma gemela para pensar eso?

 _"_ _Tonto, todos tenemos un alma gemela"_

Ya en su cama, y sin haber tenido respuesta, se animó a escribir a aquella inusual persona que de pronto aparecía en su vida:

 _"_ _También pensaba que no existías. Buenas noches, alma gemela"_

Antes de apagar la luz de su mesa de noche un nuevo mensaje apareció:

 _"_ _Dulces sueños"_

Con una sonrisa ladina, Orihara Izaya aceptó que aquello era interesante y deseaba seguir en contacto.

.

.

.

Otro más, otro nuevo moretón hacía acto de aparición en su brazo. No era grande ni doloroso, sólo incómodo. Él no estaba acostumbrado a llevar golpes por su cuerpo.

Buscó en internet y en libros viejos de la biblioteca sobre eso, de una u otra forma presentía que aquello tenía relación con su alma gemela. A un año de haber iniciado el contacto él ya sabía que, quien quiera que fuese su alma gemela, solía sufrir innumerables "accidentes".

"… _A veces una de las almas gemelas puede percibir el daño y dolor de la otra. Esto no es recíproco, sólo una cargará con ello. La otra parte puede, con el paso del tiempo, intuir los sentimientos, pero no el daño físico ya que…_ "

Izaya botó el libro a un lado, ya tenía lo que quería. Que fastidio. Ojalá no hubiese iniciado el contacto con esa persona.

" _Hola, ¿qué tal van las cosas en tu nuevo colegio?_ "

O quizá no.

 _"_ _Tengo una especie de acosador, quizá pueda ser un buen amigo_ "

 _"_ _¿No sería mejor alejarse de él si es un acosador?"_

 _"_ _¿Celoso?"_

La respuesta tardó en llegar:

 _"_ _Supongo, él puede saber tu nombre y yo no"_

Ah, claro, una de las reglas básicas de aquel maldito juego del destino. No podían decir sus nombres o su conexión se perdería para siempre y, aún si reencarnaban -cosa en la cual no creía mucho que digamos- ellos nunca más podrían encontrarse ni tener felicidad. Tampoco podían mencionar los nombres de las personas cercanos a ellos. Al menos no hasta que finalmente se conocieran en persona.

 _"_ _Bueno, tú sabes algo que él jamás sabrá"_

 _"_ _¿Qué?"_

 _"_ _Que odio a los perros"_

 _"_ _¿Es en serio?"_

 _"_ _Completamente"_

 _"_ _¿Eres una persona gato, entonces?"_

 _"_ _Mmm, podría ser"_

 _"_ _También me gustan los gatos, aunque no odio a los perros, lo siento"_

Sí, quizá no era tan malo recibir un par de moretones y dolor extra.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué esa cara de pocos amigos, Orihara-kun?

-¿De qué hablas, Shinra? Hoy estoy más sonriente de lo usual – negó aquella acusación.

-Mmm, no, no, definitivamente algo te molesta demasiado.

-Tonterías, ¿por qué no vas a casa? ¿Acaso no te espera una persona maravillosa para cenar? – desvió el tema de conversación a un punto que siempre le salvaba. Tuvo el efecto esperado.

-¡Ah, cierto! ¡Mi bella futura esposa me espera! ¡Nos vemos mañana, Orihara-kun, espero que estés de mejor humor! – vio como su "amigo" desaparecía por la puerta del aula de Biología. Se permitió soltar un suspiro y alzar la manga de su uniforme. Había un par de líneas escritas debajo de aquella que le causó una extraña molestia en el pecho ayer por la tarde:

" _Creo que hice un amigo, ¿no es genial?_ "

Frunció el ceño releyendo el mensaje. ¿Un amigo? ¿Qué clase de amigo? ¿Qué tan cercano era ya a ese amigo? ¿Acaso no era suficiente con él? Detuvo el tren de sus pensamientos en ese punto, sorprendido. Oh, oh, eso no podía ser cierto. En su cara apareció una sonrisa llena de incredulidad.

Orihara Izaya, por primera vez en su vida, sentía celos.

Maravillado por el descubrimiento se apresuró a responder antes de ir a casa, ya casi era hora de la cena:

 _"_ _¡Enhorabuena! ¿Cómo es tu nuevo amigo?"_

 _"_ _Es un senpai de la escuela, me acepta como soy"_

 _"_ _¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Eres una persona increíble, alma gemela"_

 _"_ _No pensarías lo mismo de vernos en persona"_

Izaya dio un par de vueltas sobre su silla giratoria, analizando las palabras de la otra persona.

 _"_ _No necesito verte físicamente para saber que eres una persona increíble"_

 _"_ _¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello?"_

 _"_ _Porque eres mi alma gemela y yo la tuya"_

 _"_ _¿Cómo sabes que no es un error?"_

Orihara frunció el ceño, consternado por el creciente sentimiento de soledad que le embargaba. Maldita conexión unilateral.

" _Porque lo sé, y ya. Ahora deja de pensar en ello y cuéntame más sobre tu senpai, así yo te cuento sobre cómo mi amigo cree que eres una chica_ ". No le gustaba pensar que esa persona estuviera deprimida, aún no entendía del todo la forma en que funcionaba eso de ser almas gemelas, pero prefería, por esta vez, dejar que las cosas fluyeran sin averiguar demasiado.

" _¿Tú no piensas que sea una chica?_ "

" _Has usado "ore" para referirte a ti mismo en demasiadas ocasiones, estoy más que seguro de que eres un chico_ "

" _¿En serio? No lo había notado_ ". Izaya rió, por supuesto que no, tenía un alma gemela muy despistada. " _Ahora tú tienes ventaja sobre mí, yo no sé si eres chico o chica_ "

" _¿Qué preferirías que fuera?_ "

Mientras esperaba una respuesta, moviendo con nerviosismo un mechón ya largo de su pelo negro, Izaya sintió que no debió tocar aquel tema.

" _No me importa que seas, en realidad, mientras seas tú_ "

Orihara abrió los ojos, sorprendido, antes de lanzar una carcajada.

" _Sin duda alguna, eres una persona increíble_ "

" _No tanto como tú_ "

.

.

.

" _Quiero que seas sincero conmigo_ ", decidió que ya era hora de confrontarle.

"¿ _Qué ocurre?_ ", su alma gemela usó más signos de interrogación de los debidos, estaba preocupado.

" _Te metes en demasiadas peleas, ¿verdad? ¡No me mientas!_ "

Una vez más, la respuesta tardó en llegar, eso pasaba cada que su alma gemela pensaba con cuidado que decir o se veía en apuros.

" _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ "

" _¿Es un sí?_ ", insistió.

" _Sí, lo es. ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ "

" _Porque soy tu alma gemela y puedo sentir tu dolor, tontito_ "

" _¿Puedes sentir mi dolor?_ ", era su turno de ser sincero.

" _Eso y que a veces aparece uno que otro moretón en mis brazos_ "

Hubo otra nueva pausa, muy larga. Demasiado.

" _¿Sigues ahí?_ "

" _Lo siento, en serio lo siento. Incluso a ti te he hecho daño. Quizá sea mejor si dejamos de comunicarnos_ "

Izaya frunció más su ceño, indignado, lo estaba malentendiendo todo. Hizo lo que a menudo hacía cuando hablaba con él, escribió lo que pensaba:

" _No te lo dije a modo de reproche, te lo dije porque me siento preocupado por ti. No quiero que te pase algo malo. No quiero quedarme sin alma gemela. No quiero perderte sin antes conocerte en persona algún día_ ", puso una carita enojada para enfatizar sus palabras. Al leer lo que había puesto enrojeció.

Demasiado sincero, demasiado impulsivo, demasiado cursi. ¡Él no era así! Al menos ya no.

" _Gracias_ ", ¿qué?

Puso un de signo de interrogación, incitándole a hablar.

" _Gracias por aceptarme aún si soy…diferente. Gracias por quererme_ ", los últimos trazos fueron escritos con duda. Izaya sintió como su rostro ardía más.

Estúpida alma gemela.

" _¿Tú también me quieres?_ ", casi se abofetea ante su acto impulsivo, quiso borrar el mensaje de inmediato, antes de que lo leyera. Era demasiado afeminado, demasiado tonto.

Estúpido él.

" _No_ ", eso no lo esperaba, su pecho se oprimió, " _creo que te amo_ ". Y el naciente dolor desapareció en un santiamén.

Ese día Orihara Izaya rodó por su cama un par de veces, antes de cubrirse hasta la cabeza con sus mantas, buscando refugio para la insana felicidad que continuaba oprimiendo su pecho y tratando de no sentir el calor en sus mejillas. Su alma gemela era peligrosamente honesta.

.

.

.

Durante los años venideros siguió en contacto con aquella persona. Hablaban de todo un poco. Sobre sus problemas, sobre sus dudas, sobre el incierto futuro, sobre algún día verse cara a cara -cuando ambos tuvieran el valor necesario para exponerse de ese modo ante una persona-. Era una rutina empezar el día con un saludo y terminarlo deseando buenas noches al otro, incluso anexar corazones o palabras un tanto cursis ya era normal, no lo hacían a menudo, pero si lo suficiente para que la otra persona supiera que el sentimiento no cambiaba.

Con eso Orihara Izaya entró a la Academia Raira, reuniéndose una vez más con Shinra.

Y fue ese instante en que conoció a dos personas interesantes. Kyohei Kadota, un joven tranquilo que, aun conociendo su retorcida forma de ser, no le apartó; había decidido llamarlo Dotachin por su curiosa forma de expresarse. Y Heiwajima Shizuo, un chico problema que jamás actuaba como lo esperaba. Todo un caso. Como una fuerza desconocida, se sintió interesado en el joven de rubio cabello teñido y ojos castaños. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para ser presentados, Shinra se encargó de ello, al parecer habían sido compañeros durante sus días de niñez e incluso, el muy bobo, había intentado examinarle en un par de ocasiones.

Pudo admirar de cerca como el chico derrotaba a toda una pandilla sin recibir más que rasguños. No evitó aplaudir, expresando su fascinación. Esperaba poder convertirlo en su marioneta. Cuando Shinra los presentaba fue cuando las cosas tomaron otro giro inesperado.

-Me molestas – había dicho. Izaya casi deja salir una carcajada ante ello, ignorando el malestar en su pecho.

-¿Eh? Que mal, pensé que podríamos pasarla bien.

-Cállate.

-No seas así, Shizuo-kun – apenas pronunció su nombre el otro se lanzó sobre él, de no ser por sus reflejos posiblemente la habría pasado mal. Una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo y la atribuyó a la adrenalina del momento. Dejó relucir otra de sus sonrisas ladinas – ¿Ves? Es divertido, ¿verdad?

Luego de eso ambos comenzaron una persecución que perduró durante horas, antes de que él lograra que Heiwajima Shizuo fuera atropellado por un camión. Exceptuando cuando hablaba con su alma gemela, nunca se había divertido tanto.

Cuando llegó a casa, después de recibir atención médica de Shinra y encontrarse con Heiwajima por segunda ocasión, tomó un baño y fue directo a su habitación. Puntual, como siempre, su alma gemela le saludó.

" _¿Qué tal tu día?_ "

" _Algo agitado, conocí a una persona aterradora_ "

" _¿Una persona aterradora? ¿Te ha hecho algo?_ "

" _Tuvimos un pequeño altercado_ "

" _¿Te lastimó? Si lo hizo dime quien es y lo mato_ ", Izaya sonrió, complacido.

" _Sólo un par de raspones, no te preocupes, estaré bien. Conoces las reglas, nada de nombres hasta vernos las caras. Aunque admito que pasé algo de miedo_ "

" _Si hubiese estado ahí lo habría matado por hacerte daño_ ", ah, de nuevo estaba en plan de caballero con armadura.

" _Eres demasiado protector, alma gemela_ "

" _Lo siento_ "

" _¿Por qué te disculpas? Es lindo_ "

" _No me digas lindo_ "

" _Digo lo que pienso, siempre que hablo contigo es así, ¿será porque somos almas gemelas?_ "

" _No lo sé_ "

" _Mejor no saber. ¿Y a ti que tal te fue hoy?_ "

" _Conocí a un tipo molesto_ "

" _Así que tú también tuviste un mal día hoy, ¿eh?_ "

" _Sí, y…_ "

" _¿Y?_ "

" _Peleé con ese sujeto, así que es posible que tengas más heridas. Lo siento_ ", hasta ese momento Orihara Izaya reparó en el par de moretones que ya comenzaban a formarse sobre su blanca piel. Era raro que no lo hubiese notado antes, quizá esos moretones se confundieron con los provocados por Heiwajima Shizuo.

" _No te preocupes, mientras sigas vivo no me importa_ "

" _Lo siento_ ", de nuevo disculpándose. Su alma gemela era un tonto.

" _Te dije que todo está bien. Si te quieres disculpar entonces dime algo bonito como, por ejemplo, que me amas_ ", dibujó una carita sonriente y un par de corazones. Pudo sentir ansiedad, su alma gemela estaba ansioso, feliz…y avergonzado. Terriblemente avergonzado y feliz.

" _Te amo. Que tengas buena noche_ "

-Moo, cobarde, no huyas luego de escribir algo así – apoyó su mentón en su mano, sonriendo, – bueno, que le voy a hacer.

" _Dulces sueños, mi caballero_ ".

.

.

.

" _Hoy me dijeron -te odio-_ ", escribió en su brazo en cuanto estuvo en un lugar seguro. Había otro nuevo moretón y ya no sabía si era por su pelea o por su alma gemela.

" _¿Quién te dijo algo como eso? ¿Fue el tipo que te intimida?_ "

" _Sí_ "

" _No le prestes atención_ ", quiso creerle, pero, por esa ocasión, sentía su pecho oprimirse de manera dolorosa…y se lo hizo saber.

" _Dolió escucharlo, me molesta no saber porque, este tipo de cosas jamás me importan_ ", mantuvo sus ojos sobre su brazo.

" _Deja de pensar en ello, tal vez sólo fue…el momento_ ", incluso su alma gemela no sabía muy bien cómo animarle, se sintió mal por él.

" _Sí, quizá me dolió porque también me logró golpear y dijo mi nombre_ ", cierto, Shizuo lo había llamado por su nombre por primera vez, causándole un estremecimiento.

" _¡¿Qué hizo qué?!_ "

" _Ups, lo iba a mantener en secreto de ti_ "

" _No intentes desviar el tema. ¿Te lastimó?"_ , Izaya dejó salir una risita. Que boba alma gemela.

" _Ya te dije que logró pegarme, pero sólo es un rasguño, mi amigo me ha curado y quedé como nuevo_ "

" _El día en que nos veamos, asegúrate de llevar una lista de todas las personas que te han hecho daño, me encargaré de patearles el trasero_ "

" _La lista es larga_ ", escribió riendo.

" _No importa. Les dejaré en claro que nadie lastima a alguien tan especial como tú_ "

" _¿Soy especial?_ ", ah, su alma gemela estaba nervioso y avergonzado otra vez. Que divertido.

" _Lo eres para mí_ ". Y esa insana felicidad estaba de vuelta con él también.

Tonta, tonta alma gemela. ¿Siempre tenía lograr animarle de una u otra manera?

" _Y para mi tú eres único_ ", escribió de vuelta, agregando por primera vez una frase que no pensó en decir de forma sincera jamás, " _te amo_ ".

.

.

.

Fue durante Septiembre, pocos meses después de entrar a Raira y conocer a Heiwajima Shizuo. Fue en esa época en la cual Orihara Izaya instaló un profundo odio hacia el destino en su corazón.

Ese día, él se había saltado las clases luego de tener otra de sus peleas con Shizuo o, como ya le llamaba, "Shizu-chan". Con cautela, aprovechando que todos deberían estar en alguno de los laboratorios, regresó al salón para recoger sus pertenencias e ir a casa. El cuerpo le dolía más que de costumbre y no ayudaba en nada que su alma gemela se estuviera sintiendo como se sentía. Tristeza, soledad, remordimiento, vergüenza, ira, angustia. Tantas emociones negativas en tan poco tiempo le mareaban y provocaban un gran dolor de cabeza.

Quería ir a casa, ahí esperaría con tranquilidad a que su alma gemela se calmara y respondiera al mensaje que le había dejado, preguntando por su repentino cambio de humor.

Pero la suerte y el destino no estaban de su parte. Shizu-chan se encontraba en el aula, solo, con la cabeza gacha. Maldijo en su mente, dispuesto a irse sin sus cosas, ya le pediría a Shinra o Dotachin que se las llevara después. Apenas daba la media vuelta cuando escuchó al rubio maldecir por lo bajo en una especie de sollozo ahogado, ¿acaso Shizu-chan estaba llorando? Curioso, se aventuró a espiar un poco, si en serio estaba llorando él ya tendría algo con lo cual chantajearle si lograba tomar una foto, sin embargo, sólo vio como el otro escribía algo con ferocidad.

Su brazo ardió, obligándole a suprimir una mueca de dolor. Era común que su alma gemela a veces presionara de más el bolígrafo cuando…detuvo sus pensamientos y sintió su corazón latir a velocidad descontrolada.

No, no, no, eso no era posible.

Claro que no, sería absurdo. Sería estúpido.

Con temor inusual en él, miró su antebrazo.

" _Lo siento, sólo soy una molestia. Lo siento porque tengas que sentir mi lado patético_ ", podía sentir su corazón latiendo en sus oídos. Miró de reojo dentro del aula.

No, no podía ser verdad.

Sacó el bolígrafo que siempre llevaba consigo y dio su respuesta, atento a cualquier movimiento en el lugar.

" _No eres una molestia, siempre puedes contar conmigo, caballero_ ", estaba siendo imprudente. No quería estar ahí. Tenía que alejarse, quería alejarse.

Y lo estaba haciendo, iba a pretender dejar de lado la loca idea que había atravesado su cabeza porque, bueno, porque simplemente no podía ser verdad.

Heiwajima Shizuo no podía ser…

-Caballero, ojalá dejara de llamarme así – el susurro congeló al joven Orihara Izaya en su lugar. No, no, no. ¡Era absurdo! – No soy para nada un caballero.

Orihara Izaya sintió su mundo venirse abajo.

Tardó un poco en reaccionar, y, cuando lo hizo, se halló corriendo de forma desesperada sin rumbo alguno. Su mente se empeñaba en conectar puntos que no debía: el dolor en su pecho cada vez que Shizu-chan le gritaba "te odio", la insana fascinación que tuvo con el rubio desde el primer momento, el no poder apartarse de su camino, las sutiles corrientes eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que él le tocaba, así fuese sólo para dejarle moretones.

No, eso no debía estar pasando.

Se detuvo una vez se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar. Cerró la puerta con llave, se dejó caer recargado contra ella y abrazó sus piernas, negando aquel cúmulo de emociones. Negando su descubrimiento. Negando que estaba tan molesto, tan frustrado, tan desconsolado, que las lágrimas ya estaban bajando por sus mejillas.

- _No puede ser…no puede ser…es, es ¡imposible! ¡Shizu-chan no puede ser mi alma gemela! ¡No puede! ¡¿Por qué él de todas las personas de este mundo?!_

Ese día de Septiembre, Orihara Izaya aprendió que el destino podía ser una puta zorra muy cruel.

.

.

.

-Por favor, acepta esto – unas bolsas con chocolates fueron puestas frente a él.

-Ah, gracias – sonrió con falsa cortesía mientras aceptaba los regalos de aquellas chicas.

-Wow, ni porque ahora tengas esta personalidad tan retorcida dejas de ser popular, eh, Orihara-kun, ¿cuántos ya han sido? – Izaya bufó, mirando sin verdadero interés el contenido de los paquetes, escuchando de fondo los grititos ahogados que inundaban la escuela.

Era San Valentín.

Fecha molesta.

-Que cruel eres, Shinra. Además no soy el único que ha recibido muchos chocolates hoy, ¿nee? – El joven dirigió sus ojos hacia Kadota, quien estaba sentado frente a él – Dotachin ha recibido al menos ocho cajas hoy.

-Ah, cierto. Qué bueno que nadie me ha ofrecido algo, tendría que rechazarles, sólo espero los chocolates de Celty.

-Apuesto a que ella no te dará algo, igual que el año pasado, y el año antes de ese, y el anterior a ese.

-¡No digas cosas depresivas, Orihara-kun!

-Ah, perdón, perdón.

-¡No eres sincero!

-Lo soy.

-¡Claro que no!

-Ah, por favor, no empiecen – Kadota detuvo el inicio de una discusión. Shinra, haciendo un puchero, se sentó de nuevo a un lado, sorbiendo son molestia su jugo de naranja. Un suspiro hizo a ambos ver al de menor estatura.

-¿Pasa algo? – interrogó Kyohei, ese día Izaya estaba demasiado tranquilo, y no había indicios de que él fuese a iniciar una pelea con "aquel" otro sujeto. Una actitud extraña en él, ¿estaría enfermo?

-Nee, Dotachin, ¿te gusta San Valentín?

-¿Uh? – tanto Kadota como Shinra le miraron, más intrigados, sin creer que el azabache preguntara por la celebración que se llevaba a cabo.

-Yo lo odio, pero también me gusta. Es una gran fecha para ver a mis preciosos humanos en muchas facetas, es divertido ver como se desviven por hacer el chocolate perfecto aun cuando saben que es posible que los rechacen – explicó mirando por la ventana, apoyando su codo en el pupitre y dejando su mejilla descansar sobre su mano – en verdad es una fecha odiosa – suspiró y sus acompañantes intercambiaron una rápida mirada, Shinra sólo alzó sus hombros, él tampoco entendía el repentino cambio de ambiente. ¿Por qué Orihara Izaya de pronto parecía…triste?

No, eso no era posible.

Se trataba de Orihara Izaya.

-Si tanto te molesta, sólo vete – Izaya chasqueó la lengua. El causante de su falta de ánimo para disfrutar de la atención de sus queridos humanos hacía acto de presencia.

-Shizuo – Kadota usó un tono de advertencia. No quería que iniciaran una pelea a esas alturas del día.

-Ah, ah, Shizu-chan, veo que has encontrado el camino de regreso, ¿cómo te fue con Sora-chan de la clase tres? – comentó de forma despreocupada, mirándole con toda la malicia de la que era capaz.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso Shizuo fue llamado para entregarle chocolates?

-Son los rumores que escuché – respondió Orihara con voz cantarina.

-Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa – bufó el rubio, yendo a su lugar al final de la fila, dos asientos detrás de Izaya. Él no necesitaba dar otra respuesta, ya estaba guardando un pequeño paquete en su mochila.

-Que aburrido, Shizu-chan.

-No pareces muy emocionado, ¿no es bueno que te dieran un chocolate? – intervino Kadota, como siempre. El día iba demasiado bien como para arruinarlo.

-Se lo agradecí, pero…

-¿Pero?

-No es de quien le gustaría recibir un chocolate – canturreó Shinra. Izaya ocultó el pequeño sobresalto que sufrió.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Shizuo-kun tiene…

-O te callas o te callo, elije.

-Eh, eh, vale, me-mejor me callo – el futuro médico no tuvo opción, los ojos castaños no mentían ante la promesa de un golpe doloroso. Orihara siguió la conversación, ocultando una mueca de disgusto. El tema que menos quería se tratara en su presencia. Suspiró y recogió su mochila.

-¿Te vas?

-Así es, Dotachin.

-Aún quedan clases, Orihara-kun.

-Estoy aburrido, todo hoy es aburrido y ya no quiero tener que lidiar con eso – señaló el montón de obsequios en su banca – nos vemos, pueden quedarse con ellos si quieren. Bye~bye~.

-¡Te meterás en problemas con los profesores! Moo~, me ignoró.

-Eso es lo único usual que ha hecho – Shizuo arqueó una ceja ante las palabras de Kadota.

-Ah, ahora que lo mencionas, Orihara-kun si actuaba raro hoy, quizá estaba enfermo…o quizá él también lo esperaba – comentó de forma despreocupada Shinra mientras revisaba las cajas con chocolates.

-¿Lo esperaba?

-Un regalo de su alma gemela.

-Ah, ya…espera, ¡¿Izaya tiene un alma gemela?! – Kyohei casi se cae de su silla.

-Sep, aunque nunca lo ha admitido yo los he visto – Shinra llevó un chocolate a su boca –mmm, los mensajes que recibe, aunque él jamás me comenta algo sobre ello cada que le pregunto.

-Pensé que él no estaba interesado en esas cosas.

-Eso es lo que él dice – Kishitani alzó sus hombros.

-Siento lástima por la persona que es el alma gemela de la pulga – dijo Shizuo al tiempo que miraba por la ventana. Había una extraña sensación de alivio instalada en su pecho desde que Orihara se fuese, la atribuyó al hecho de que podría pasar tranquilo esa fecha, sin peleas.

Una sensación de hormigueó le hizo apartar la mirada de la ventana y observar su brazo; de inmediato se levantó y fue al baño.

" _¡Feliz San Valentín, mi caballero! Lamento decirlo hasta ahora, estuve ocupado. Igual lamento no poder darte chocolates, ¿dijiste que te gustaban con relleno de cereza? A mí no me gustan mucho que digamos, pero no me molestaría en un futuro recibir algunos de tu parte. Ten un buen día, diviértete y no te metas en problemas, ¿ok? No olvides que te amo~_ ". Muchos corazones aparecieron alrededor del mensaje. Heiwajima Shizuo sonrió, enternecido.

" _Esperaré por ese día. Tranquilo, hoy no creo meterme en problemas, ¿tú te estás divirtiendo? También te amo_ ". La campana que anunciaba el final del descanso hizo que Shizuo cubriera con rapidez su antebrazo y saliera del baño. Después revisaría la respuesta de su alma gemela.

Izaya, desde la puerta del almacén del conserje, observó como Shizuo trotaba de regreso al aula con una sonrisa en el rostro. Salió de su escondite y suspiró antes de sonreír un poco. Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos se encaminó a su hogar.

Orihara Izaya ya había tomado una decisión con respecto a su alma gemela.

.

.

.

" _Quisiera no ser como soy, temo por el día en que me veas en persona y te dañe; si eso pasa terminarás temiéndome u odiándome, como todos_ ". Izaya releyó el mensaje, observando a lo lejos la silueta de un rubio durmiendo bajo la sombra de un árbol. Que cliché.

-Eres un idiota – suspiró acercándose, debía de estar realmente cansado si no le atacaba ya estando acuclillado a su lado. Izaya hizo un mohín al ver rastros de heridas y lágrimas de frustración ya secas en el rostro de quien sabía era su alma gemela – pero yo lo soy más, ¿nee? – con cuidado retiró un par de mechones de la frente del rubio, él se removió y giró al lado opuesto, sin despertar, murmurando incoherencias. Izaya sonrió, decidido, inclinándose a la altura del oído del chico – no te preocupes, Shizu-chan, yo me encargaré de que ya no lastimes a nadie más que a mí – susurró para después depositar un rápido beso en su mejilla.

Un único roce. El único roce afectuoso que se permitiría tener con él desde ese momento.

Cuando Shizuo despertó, un mensaje ya estaba en su antebrazo.

" _Eres quien eres, no lo puedes cambiar, pero confió en que las cosas mejorarán para ti. Sé que las personas verán lo amable que puedes ser. No te deprimas, recuerda que eso me hace deprimir también. Ánimo, yo siempre te apoyaré. Y, aún si todos guardan sentimientos negativos por ti, yo no. Te amo, caballero._ "

.

.

.

En el transcurso de los años Orihara Izaya se encargó de postergar su encuentro oficial y de que Heiwajima Shizuo pudiera descargar sus frustraciones sólo con él -o malas personas-.

Si Heiwajima Shizuo quería golpear a alguien para sacar su ira, él era el blanco principal. Orihara Izaya "su enemigo" se volvió su objetivo, la persona que más odiaba el ex bartender. Creó un montón de situaciones que provocaron un solo resultado: el odio del hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro por él. Dolía, sí, mucho, no sólo porque las heridas que el rubio sufría se unían a las suyas, sino también porque las palabras, casi siempre, terminaban afectándole más de lo que le gustaría. En el camino se ganó el desprecio de muchas más personas, pero eso poco o nada le interesaba. Sólo el odio de Shizuo le afectaba.

En cambio, cuando Heiwajima Shizuo necesitaba hablar de sus conflictos internos con alguien, él era Orihara Izaya "su alma gemela". Leía atentamente cada una de sus palabras y le alentaba a mantener un lado positivo vivo. Lo llenaba de palabras demasiado dulces y amables. Le repetía una y mil veces que él jamás iba a odiarlo y que si dejaba de responderle sería únicamente cuando ya estuviese muerto -Shizuo hizo un drama al leer eso-. Ese fue el Orihara Izaya que se encargó de un encuentro "casual" entre Tanaka Tom y Shizuo cuando él se encontraba desempleado, justo antes de que el informante partiera con rumbo a otro país. Lo dejaría en manos confiables, con alguien que al menos pudiese ser un soporte emocional para Heiwajima.

Orihara Izaya observaba desde las sombras, complacido, como poco a poco el ahora guardaespaldas se rodeaba de más y más gente que sabía apreciar su naturaleza amable. Heiwajima Shizuo podía seguir provocando miedo, pero ya no como antes, ahora él era querido no sólo por su hermano y su senpai. Akane, Kida, Anri, Mikado, Saki, Vorona, Simon, Celty, Shinra, Kadota, Erika, las gemelas, y varios más formaban ya parte del mundo de Shizuo.

Izaya miraba desde el techo la interacción del guardaespaldas con sus compañeros de trabajo. Sonrió con melancolía. Su trabajo estaba casi terminado.

Pronto Heiwajima Shizuo ya no necesitaría a Orihara Izaya "su enemigo".

Pronto Heiwajima Shizuo debería olvidarse de Orihara Izaya "su alma gemela".

Porque uno existía para complementar al otro.

Porque el ahora informante jamás se atrevería a revelar esa verdad.

Porque Heiwajima Shizuo debía ser feliz, encontrar a alguien mejor, alguien que pudiera amarle como merecía. Alguien que no fuese él. Alguien a quien Shizuo no odiara tanto como a él.

Y por ello, Orihara Izaya había tomado otra decisión con respecto a su alma gemela. Una definitiva.

.

.

.

-Izaya.

-Dime.

-Abayo – el informante mantuvo la mente en calma, ignorando el dolor en su pecho. Manteniendo su objetivo claro.

-Sí, adiós – ese sería su último enfrentamiento. La llamada se cortó al otro lado – adiós, mi caballero.

Orihara Izaya tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, de toda esa fachada que con los años construyó sólo para Shizuo. Usando eso como escudo y distractor, no se contuvo. En el fondo sabía que nada de lo que hiciera podría terminar con el guardaespaldas, en el fondo esperaba que Celty lo protegiera, en el fondo sabía cómo terminaría toda esa farsa.

Y se odiaba por ello. Se odiaba tanto.

Los golpes no dolieron como lo esperaba, o quizá él ya estaba acostumbrado a ser lastimado por el que, por una jugarreta del puto destino, era su alma gemela.

Se mantuvo en pie hasta el final. Mantuvo a Orihara Izaya, el infame informante de Shinjuko, siendo su personalidad dominante hasta que supo que el fin, su fin, era inminente. Incluso dijo palabras demasiado hirientes a Shizuo, incluso le alentó a hacer algo que él detestaría.

Cuando Vorona, después de atacarle con un arma blanca, le apuntó con un arma de fuego sonrió, ocultando su alivio y frustración a partes iguales, ambas causadas por la misma idea: Heiwajima Shizuo no sería quien le pusiera fin a su vida.

Sabía que si moría Shizuo se sentiría solo, ya que estaba perdiendo a su alma gemela, sin embargo confiaba. Confiaba en todas esas personas que ya estaban alrededor del rubio, confiaba en que lograrían hacerle feliz, en que encontraría a quien amar de nuevo. Confiaba en la fuerza de voluntad del rubio, en la autoestima que le ayudó a cultivar a base de dulces palabras.

Con esa confianza cerró los ojos y esperó por el final.

Ese día, el día en que se suponía moriría dejando a Shizuo en libertad, Orihara Izaya reiteró su idea sobre el destino: era una puta zorra muy cruel. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba casi tanto como a si mismo por su patética forma de rendirse y que ésta ni siquiera saliera bien.

Apenas y prestó atención a las palabras serias de Kine-san mientras le explicaba la situación, tanto de su cuerpo como de la forma en que fue rescatado, ignoró las miradas de Manami también.

Había fracasado, él no esperaba fracasar.

¿Qué debía hacer en ese momento?

Cuando Kine-san le ofreció llevarlo ante un médico para que fuese tratado, él supo que debía hacer.

Regresar ya no era una opción. Nunca más lo sería.

-…Ve lo más lejos que puedas – Ikebukuro se alejaba cada vez más por el espejo, su alma gemela quedaba atrás, – si muero, no me gustaría que lo viera un monstruo – dijo con sus últimas fuerzas, cerrando sus ojos y permitiendo que su lado patético, el que sólo mostró ante una persona, se apoderara de él.

El amanecer estaba frente a ellos, el sol ya tocaba cada rincón del auto, y aun con eso Izaya sentía un frío aterrador en su cuerpo.

Los recuerdos le asaltaron uno a uno.

La sorpresa por el descubrimiento.

El dolor.

Las lágrimas.

Las sonrisas.

Las charlas llenas de secretos únicos.

Las frases y palabras que jamás expresaría cara a cara.

" _…_ _creo que te amo._ "

Giró su rostro a un lado y dejó salir una solitaria lágrima.

Por una vez estaría bien.

Manami, desde el asiento trasero, y Kine-san al volante, no interrumpieron su momento de debilidad.

- _Adiós, Shizu-chan…lo siento._

El día en que las sombras cubrieron Ikebukuro, ese fue el día en el que Orihara Izaya, el infame informante de Shinjuku, el enemigo del hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, desapareció.

.

* * *

.

Si han llegado hasta esta parte, quiero agradecerles por darle una oportunidad a este fanfic.

Desde hace tiempo he querido publicar algo sobre estos dos -y sobre otras parejas- ya que fueron mi primera OTP "yaoi" y, además, amo mucho la historia de Durarara!, fue un anime y novela ligera que supo atrapar mi atención.

Si piensan que es un final triste, quiero informar que esto es un Two-shot, haré la siguiente entrega pronto, no puedo prometer un día específico, me disculpo por ello. Lo que puedo prometer es que no demorará mucho.

Una vez más, gracias por leer.

Si gustan dejar en un comentario sus opiniones, son bien recibidas.

Hasta pronto.

Nos leemos luego, espero.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, quiero agradecerles por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia.

Bueno, no he tardado tanto, creo. Al final, como acostumbro en mis otras historias, más noticias.

 **Pequeñas aclaraciones** (por si acaso) **:** las partes en cursiva y subrayadas son recuerdos. Uso de OC.

Por favor, disfruten de la lectura.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 2: Soy Tu Alma Gemela.

" ** _El tiempo lo borra todo_** "

Esa fue una frase que escuchó en algún lugar de alguna persona hace quizá ya mucho.

Era mentira.

El tiempo no lo borra todo, el tiempo no te hace olvidar todo.

Lo bueno, lo malo, lo triste, lo feliz. Todo se queda.

O al menos para Heiwajima Shizuo así era.

Él nunca pudo olvidar, pese a que ya habían pasado cerca de cinco años desde la última vez que recibió un mensaje de su alma gemela. Tres simples palabras, eso fue todo lo que recibió. Y, aunque se habían borrado de su antebrazo a las pocas horas, él las seguía teniendo muy presentes en su memoria.

" _Te amo, adiós_ "

Tres palabras, sólo eso, después de ellas ya no hubo más.

No hubo misteriosas marcas de puntitos semejantes a los provocados por la alergia que le dieron más de un susto y un momento divertido en alguna ocasión. No hubo corazones con palabras dulces cada que él se sentía deprimido o molesto. No hubo juegos de "gato" cuando estaba aburrido. No hubo algo.

Día y noche, durante meses y luego años, esperó por nuevos mensajes, nuevas palabras, palabras que dieran respuesta a sus interrogantes. ¿Por qué se despedía de él? ¿Es que había averiguado quien era y se sintió asustado? ¿Acaso había…fallecido? Su alma gemela jamás volvió a escribir. Parecía haberse esfumado, como si sólo hubiese sido un sueño. Incluso ahora, con 28 años, Heiwajima Shizuo comenzaba a dudar de que en realidad hubiese existido.

Dudaba que alguien hubiese sido capaz de amar a un ser como él.

Meneó la cabeza, alejando el sentimiento de soledad que le embargaba cada que pensaba en ello. Aún si dudaba de la existencia de su alma gemela, había algo que le recordaba que había sido real: el amor que aún conservaba en su corazón.

Porque, pese a haber pasado tanto tiempo, Heiwajima Shizuo no había podido olvidar aquel cálido sentimiento que le embargaba cada vez que la persona detrás de las palabras dulces y cariñosas se comunicaba con él. Esa era la prueba, la única, de que no se trató de un sueño o alucinación.

El sonido de algo rompiéndose le distrajo. Observó al frente, dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

Vorona -quien hacía un año había vuelto a Japón- daba una paliza a algunos deudores que se negaban a pagar al tiempo que Tom-san intentaba calmar los ánimos, sin mucho éxito. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, exhaló el humo y apagó el cigarrillo antes de ir con ellos.

Si su alma gemela ya no estaba -lo cual dolía y prefería no pensar-, lo único que podía hacer era seguir.

" _Ahora ya tienes amigos, ¿verdad? Eso es maravilloso. Ahora podré estar más tranquilo por si algún día algo me pasa -no digo que vaya a pasar-. Mi caballero ya no se sentirá solo, ¿cierto? Podrás ser feliz sin importar nada, ¿cierto?_ "

Aunque esas palabras recibidas hace años fueron como un maldito presagio, él prefería tomar su lado positivo, tal como su alma gemela le enseñó.

Tenía amigos, tenía familia, personas que le apreciaban.

Heiwajima Shizuo podía ser feliz y, quizá, eso haría feliz a su alma gemela. Quizá, en otra época, en otro momento, se podrían reunir, ¿no?

.

.

.

Caminó hasta el amplio ventanal del piso que rentaban, observó todo con tranquilidad. Extrañaba esa vista.

Extrañaba ese lugar.

-Espero que no estés pensando en hacer alguna travesura – una silueta se apoyó en uno de los extremos que se unían con los muros de concreto, observando también la ciudad a sus pies. Las luces de colores bailaban al compás del bullicio urbano.

-Por supuesto que no – dijo la voz que procedió a una leve risa, mezclándose a la perfección con el ambiente, – eso forma parte del pasado.

-Las viejas costumbres nunca mueren, es lo que dicen en donde vivo.

-Sólo algunas, sin embargo, las que mencionas hace tiempo quedaron atrás.

-Ni tanto, según recuerdo – otra suave risa cantarina.

-Cierto, cierto, pero, tranquila, he venido a este distrito con un único propósito. Después de ello todo terminará…finalmente. Y me marcharé de forma definitiva – dijo con un tono serio, determinado.

-Sabes que aún puedes retractarte.

-Sabes que no lo haré. No he invertido tanto tiempo, contactos, ni dinero para, a estas alturas, retractarme. Puse hasta mi orgullo en juego – miró a su acompañante, quien suspiró, resignada.

-En ese caso, sugiero que descanses todo lo posible – dijo antes de marcharse por donde había venido, yendo rumbo al comedor donde otras tres personas ya le esperaban para servir la cena.

-Sí, gracias por el consejo – murmuró regresando su vista a la ciudad – han sido poco más de cinco años, ¿eh? Sin embargo…

 _-Me molestas._

 _-¿Eh? Que mal, pensé que podríamos pasarla bien._

 _-Cállate._

-¡Izaya-san, la cena! – el grito le salvó de comenzar a divagar en cosas innecesarias, giró sobre sus talones y, con esa sonrisa propia de su persona, fue al encuentro de quienes ahora conformaban su estrecho mundo.

El nuevo mundo del nuevo Orihara Izaya.

.

.

.

-¿Sucede algo Shizuo?

-¿Mh? No, nada, ¿por qué? – el guardaespaldas miró a Tom-san, intrigado.

-Shizuo-senpai ha estado algo distraído desde que nos encontramos, es una actitud que ya no solemos ver a menudo, es por ello que Tom-san se ha preocupado – explicó Vorona, aún conservaba su forma concreta de decir las cosas.

-¿Eh? Oh, lo siento. No pasa algo.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro – sonrió, Tom-san y Vorona intercambiaron una mirada, no muy convencidos. La mirada perdida del rubio los tenía preocupados desde que lo vieron.

-Bueno, en ese caso, vamos al siguiente lugar.

-Entendido – respondió la, ahora, mujer, por ambos. Tanaka Tom miró a su amigo de reojo mientras revisaba la dirección anotada en su teléfono celular, reparando entonces cuando en un mensaje. Al abrirlo comprendió.

- _Oh, puede que por eso se vea así_ – pensó antes de poner una sonrisa en su rostro – Shizuo, Vorona, Kishitani Shinra nos invita a comer curry en su casa esta tarde, ¿qué dicen? ¿Vamos?

-Ese es un ofrecimiento muy amable, ¿puedo preguntar por qué lo hace? Si no mal recuerdo, no celebramos algo hoy.

-No es por algo en especial, dice que sólo piensa que hace tiempo no nos reunimos todos para pasar el rato.

-¿Todos? – Shizuo arqueó una ceja.

-También invitó a Kyohei Kadota y sus amigos, Masaomi Kida y compañía, y otras cuantas personas.

-Parece interesante y divertido, acepto su oferta – asintió Vorona. Tom la miró sonriendo un poco más, parecía mentira que esa fuera la misma joven asesina rusa de sangre fría de antaño.

-Que bien, ¿y tú, Shizuo? No puedes decir que nos dejaras solos.

-Hace tiempo que no veo a Celty, iré.

-Genial, entonces, démonos prisa en terminar con el trabajo – dijo con una sonrisa el moreno, palmeando el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo para luego caminar con dirección al siguiente punto de cobro. Shizuo le miró por un segundo, con sorpresa. Lo habían recordado.

Era 12 de Julio, el día en que contacto con su alma gemela por primera vez. Un día que ya sólo le traía melancolía. Suspiró, un poco molesto por ser tan obvio al punto de que incluso Shinra lo recordara. Se suponía que él era feliz, tenía que ser feliz. Por su alma gemela, por sí mismo.

-Shizuo-senpai, date prisa, por favor – llamó Vorona, haciéndole notar que no se había movido ni un ápice mientras estaba hundido en sus pensamientos.

-Voy – respondió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Quizá deberíamos llevar algunas bebidas esta tarde?

-Supongo.

Vorona dio una mirada discreta hacia su costado al tiempo que escuchaba las sugerencias de Tom-san sobre lo que debían llevar a la reunión, frunció un poco el ceño al no notar algo inusual. Creía que les vigilaban, sus instintos como ex asesina de la mafia rusa se lo decían, ¿habría sido su imaginación? Regresó su vista al frente y se unió al debate. Tal vez debía dejar de pensar como una asesina.

-Uf, eso ha estado cerca, sin duda se notan sus orígenes. Al menos tenemos lo que venimos a buscar.

-Entonces, volvamos.

-Claro.

.

.

.

-Lamento la demora, Celty – Shinra salió de la tienda de conveniencia cargado con un par de bolsas, encargo de su "mamá", no esperaba que Emilia se emocionara tanto ante la mención de la reunión, – ¿Celty? – llamó al notar como su casi esposa parecía mirar a la nada, sumida en sus pensamientos. Le tocó la mano y ella dio un respingo – ¿ocurre algo? – interrogó, preocupado.

-No lo sé, siento como si algo no fuera bien. No, es más como si mi espacio se viera invadido por un ente ajeno – tecleó en su PDA.

-¿Te refieres a mí? – Shinra, a sus casi 30 años, no había cambiado su actitud infantil cuando se trataba de ella.

-No – se apresuró a aclarar – es como si otro ser como yo estuviera por aquí.

-¿Alguien como tú? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Eres única, Celty! – sonrió el médico clandestino, alzando por encima de su cabeza las bolsas, moviéndolas de forma tal que el contenido amenazaba con salirse.

-No exactamente como yo, sólo…alguien que no es humano – continuó explicando.

-¿No humano? – Celty asintió – ¿es eso posible?

-Sí, ya sabes, en este mundo hay muchos más seres sobrenaturales de los que ustedes puedan saber.

-Mmm, ya veo – Kishitani sostuvo un aire pensativo durante pocos segundos – bueno, mientras no busque problemas contigo, todo estará bien – volvió a sonreír – ahora, ¿por qué no nos apresuramos en volver? Antes de que Emilia ponga la casa de cabeza – Celty asintió una vez más, creando un casco para Shinra con sus sombras. El médico clandestino subió al "corcel" y partieron rumbo a su hogar.

Debían tener todo listo para cuando sus invitados llegaran. Debía mantener la mente de uno de sus amigos lejos de pensamientos tristes.

.

.

.

-Parece que el destino, por una vez, está a mi favor – sonrió Izaya luego de escuchar las noticias por parte de sus lacayos. Estaba acostado en el sofá de tres plazas de la sala, alguien le permitía mantener su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

-Pensé que no creías en el destino, Izaya-san – comentó un jovencito de expresivos ojos y castaño-rojizo cabello.

-No es que no crea, sólo no me agrada pensar mucho en él – explicó sin quitar la sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Por qué ha sido tan malo con alguien tan bueno como tú? – soltó con malicia la jovencita rubia que estaba sentada al lado del chico, justo frente al que fuese el temible informante de Shinjuku.

-Se podría decir – Izaya ignoró el tono mordaz, acostumbrado a las continuas muestras de desprecio de la joven que, de un tiempo a la fecha, iban disminuyendo.

-¿Qué haremos? – preguntó un hombre de cabellos canosos y mirada seria.

-Esperar, Sozoro-san, sólo esperar.

-¿Nada de planes?

-Los planes jamás me han servido cuando se trata de esa persona. Nunca resultan como espero – respondió cerrando los ojos, dejando salir un suspiro, recordando cosas que no quería.

-Prueba de ello era tu deplorable estado, ¿no? – retiraba lo anterior, la chiquilla aún le despreciaba lo suficiente.

-¿Sabes, Himari-chan? Me agradabas más cuando no hablabas tanto.

-Se supone debes amarme tan cual soy, porque soy humana – una sonrisa cínica apareció en su rostro.

-Ah, ah, Himari-chan, te amo, claro que te amo, pero recuerda que esa es una parte de mí que ha cambiado. Recuerda que ya no amo a todos los humanos.

-Sólo a nosotros, ¿no?

-Así es, Haruto-kun, sólo ha ustedes – concedió con una sonrisa al jovencito. Himari, la chica, desvió su mirada chasqueando la lengua. Aún si algunos aspectos de Orihara Izaya habían cambiado en los últimos meses, él seguía siendo tan molesto como siempre, – en cuanto a lo otro, no te preocupes, Sozoro-san, si tengo un plan, pero se los diré en el camino.

-¿A qué hora marchamos?

-Tardaremos unos veinte minutos en llegar desde este punto hasta la residencia de Shinra en auto, ¿sigue viviendo donde siempre, no?

-Así es, he confirmado su ubicación – asintió Haruto, observando con curiosidad el aire relajado que rodeaba al hombre que admiraba.

-En ese caso, a las 5 está bien – dijo.

-Genial, nos dará tiempo de comer algo – Haruto choco sus palmas una contra la otra, emocionado, levantándose de su lugar, caminando con rumbo a la cocina, – hoy quiero comer hamburguesas, ¿se puede, Sozoro-ojiichan? – miró al hombre mayor con ojos suplicantes.

-Deberemos ir a comprar algunos ingredientes.

-Izaya-san…

-Mi billetera está en mi habitación.

-¡Gracias! – Escuchó como Haruto subía y bajaba escaleras en tiempo récord, sonrió ante la actitud enérgica e inocente del menor, la mayor parte del tiempo le gustaba su comportamiento, – ¡volvemos en un rato!

-Tengan cuidado – advirtió, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse giró su rostro, buscando a Himari.

-También ha ido con ellos – dijo la persona que había estado cargando su cabeza todo ese tiempo. Fue una espectadora del inusual ritmo de la inusual "familia". De alguna forma, pese a los comentarios mordaces e hirientes, se podía decir que tenían una buena relación.

Izaya se incorporó, sentándose adecuadamente a su lado.

-No me sorprende.

-Izaya.

-¿Dime? – el hombre sonrió en su dirección.

-Aún puedes retractarte, puedo cumplir con mi parte del trato de otra forma, una en la cual tú no tengas que pasar por "eso" – Orihara Izaya cerró los ojos de nuevo, apoyando con inusual familiaridad su cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno. En contraste con las palabras que intentaban convencerle de abandonar su idea, la voz que las pronunció era monótona e, incluso, un poco distante.

De no tratarse de ella, Izaya podría decir que era sarcasmo.

-Agradezco tu preocupación – escuchó como ella murmuraba algo parecido a "no estoy preocupada" – pero ya he tomado mi decisión. Es lo mejor.

-Corrección, es lo que piensas que es mejor.

-Es lo mejor – repitió – yo sé que lo es. No me digas que tú eres quien se va a retractar llegados a este punto – una suave mano comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, sorprendiéndole. Era un intento por darle un consuelo que él no quería en ese instante. Podía hacerle flaquear un poco. Él no quería tener dudas.

Esa persona elegía los momentos más inoportunos para dejar un poco de lado su actitud distante.

-Te di mi palabra y tú me diste la tuya, un trato es un trato, por muy estúpido que sea.

-Sí, gracias por llamarme estúpido.

-Pienso que, más que estúpido, eres un masoquista – el pelinegro rió, encantado con los comentarios. Era la primera "persona" que podía ver más allá de sus máscaras.

-Lo sé.

Orihara Izaya permaneció en esa posición, con la cabeza recargada sobre un delgado hombro, permitiendo que la calidez de esa persona llenara sus sentidos, preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía. En unas pocas horas, después de tantos años, daría un final a lo que había empezado.

Porque Orihara Izaya había encontrado una forma de liberar a su alma gemela de él.

Porque Orihara Izaya había estado listo para eso desde hace cinco años.

Entreabriendo un poco los ojos, desde su cómoda posición, Izaya observó con melancolía las fotografías que Haruto, Himari y Sozoro dejasen sobre la mesita de la sala. Ojos castaños y cabello rubio artificial predominaban. Su apariencia seguía intacta, al igual que su pésimo sentido de la moda.

 _-¿Es que no tienes algo más para ponerte?_

 _-Cállate._

 _-Ya sé, si rompo todos tus trajes tendrás que comprar otro tipo de ropa. Voy a hacerte ese favor._

 _-Sólo inténtalo._

Sonrió volviendo a dormitar.

No debía distraerse.

.

.

.

Kishitani Shinra admiraba la bulliciosa reunión que se llevaba a cabo en su departamento, tener a tantas personas dentro de un espacio no tan grande era todo un logro.

En la mesa del comedor estaban sentados Kadota, Togusa, Walker, Kida y Mikado. Anri, Saki y Erika ayudaban a Emilia y Celty a servir el curri y las bebidas. Akane hablaba con el señor Akabayashi y las gemelas Orihara -quienes se habían unido en un último momento a la reunión- en la sala.

Shinra antes no estaba muy convencido con la idea de tener a las hermanas de cierto personaje en la misma habitación que cierto hombre súper fuerte. El tiempo, y unas cuantas horas de conversación y disculpas, habían ahuyentado esa inseguridad. Sin importar el pasado, las jovencitas y el ex barman parecían llevar una relación que rayaba en la fraternidad. Si cierto informante los viera se retorcería de molestia ante tan "desagradable" convivencia.

El timbre sonó, sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Ya voy! – El médico clandestino se apresuró a recibir a sus últimos invitados poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas, aunque no había dicho el motivo de la reunión, sabía que unos pocos lo conocían, con eso bastaría, – ¡Bienvenidos!

-Buenas tardes – saludó la rusa con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Hemos traído algunas bebidas.

-¡Magnífico! Pasen – señaló unas pantuflas – les esperábamos para comenzar a comer. Sí que han tardado – reclamó en broma.

-Lamento el retaso.

-¡Shizuo-nii! – Akane se lanzó a abrazarle, dedicándole una sonrisa de superioridad a la compañera del guardaespaldas. Vorona chasqueó la lengua. La niña sonrió todavía más cuando el rubio palmeó su cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Hola, ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien.

-Shizuo-san, ¿sabes? ¡Akane-chan derrotó ayer a un tipo que es tres años mayor que ella! Asombroso, ¿no crees? – Mairu se colgó de su brazo, llamando su atención – estoy segura que, dentro de poco, Akane-chan podría derrotarte.

-¿En serio?

-Cuidado – dijo Kururi, sonriendo en su dirección. Shizuo le regresó la sonrisa, pudo interpretar aquello como "debes cuidarte de ella". Había, poco a poco, y con mucho esfuerzo, llegado a entender hasta cierto punto la forma de expresión de la mayor de las gemelas.

-Lo tendré.

-Tan popular como siempre, ¿eh? – saludó Kadota. Heiwajima lo miró antes de reír un poco, siendo arrastrado a una incoherente plática entre las gemelas, Akane, Akabayashi y Vorona.

Shinra y Tanaka Tom observaron, complacidos, como su plan surtía efecto, poco a poco Shizuo regresaba a su habitual estado, olvidando la fecha y lo que conllevaba. Risas y conversaciones que saltaban de un tema a otro inundaron el ambiente, junto con el aroma de la comida.

El timbre sonó una vez más.

-¿Eh? Qué extraño, ya no esperamos más invitados – comentó Shinra, intrigado, el timbre sonó de nuevo – voy, ¡ya voy! – Abrió, encontrando a una jovencita de mirada fría frente a él – ¿sí? ¿Qué se te ofrece? Aún no es Halloween para que quieras dulces – intentó bromear. La chica sólo frunció el ceño.

Maldito Orihara Izaya por mandarle a hacer aquello, odiaba lidiar con personas tan molestas.

Apartó de un empujón a Shinra e ignoró sus gritos de indignación cuando entró a la casa con todo y zapatos, sin ser invitada. Ignoró de la misma forma las miradas curiosas de los ahí presentes, tan sólo observó de reojo como el guardaespaldas rubio fruncía un poco el ceño, arrugando la nariz. Caminó hasta el balcón del departamento y abrió la ventana de un golpe, hecho esto regresó sobre sus pasos, sin dejar de maldecir al ex informante. Hizo una leve reverencia antes de salir dando un portazo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – interrogó Togusa. Los presentes parpadeaban, confundidos.

-¿Quién era ella? – escribió Celty en su PDA, mostrándolo a Shinra.

-Yo…no lo sé.

-Quizá deberíamos ir a buscarla para que se explique – comentó Vorona – ¿no crees, Shizuo-senpai? ¿Senpai? – repitió, llamando la atención de Tom-san.

-¿Shizuo? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Reconociste a la chica?

-¿Shizuo-san?

-Su aroma – murmuró, dejando la cuchara a un lado, levantándose y yendo al balcón, – este aroma. No, no es posible.

-¿Shizuo? – Kadota le siguió con la mirada, los presentes centraron se atención en el rubio. Celty se estremeció, algo no andaba bien. Erika, más curiosa que el resto, fue tras el hombre.

-Shizu-Shizu, ¿qué ocurre? – se situó a su lado, notando como Heiwajima Shizuo miraba hacia abajo, apretando la barra de protección hasta doblarla, tenía una mueca de sorpresa adornando su rostro, la mujer siguió la trayectoria de su mirada, buscando aquello que perturbaba de esa manera al que aún ostentaba el título del hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro. Dio un grito llevándose ambas manos a la boca, sorprendida también, – ese, ese es…

-Izaya – dijo Shizuo siendo escuchado por los del interior, provocando que Walker, Shinra, Kadota, Tom-san, Mikado, Celty, Kida y las gemelas se precipitaran al balcón. Demasiado estrecho para tantas personas. Akabayashi, con más calma, aprovechando su altura, se asomó por encima de sus hombros.

-¿Es en serio?

Abajo, en la solitaria acera contraria al edificio de Shinra, Orihara Izaya les observaba con una sonrisa ladina, las manos en los bolsillos de una chaqueta bastante similar a las que usaba durante sus años en la academia Raira. Estaba tal cual lo recordaba, quizá su cabello un poco más largo, tal vez rodeado de una extraña calma.

Orihara Izaya, informante de Shinjuku, enemigo del hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, desaparecido hace cinco años, les saludó con un gesto de mano, apartando un momento su mirada para recibir a la jovencita que instantes atrás irrumpiera en la residencia de Shinra, dedicándole una sonrisa de gratitud que ella ignoró. Le dedicó unas pocas palabras que no alcanzaron a escuchar.

-¡Iza-nii! – las gemelas fueron las primeras en llamarle.

-Seguía vivo, después de todo, el muy maldito – Kida era aplastado contra la protección del balcón.

-No me sorprende – comentó Saki.

-Izaya – pronunció Shizuo una vez más, sintiendo el insano latir de su corazón acelerándose por… ¿la emoción? Sentía de nuevo esa extraña fuerza que le empujaba hacia el informante. Esa fuerza a la que le puso el nombre de "odio".

-¡Io, chicos, Shizu-chan! – Incluso la voz cantarina no había cambiado – disculpa, Shizu-chan, ¿podrías bajar un momento? Tengo un asunto importante que lidiar contigo – hablaba lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado sin llegar a gritar.

Heiwajima Shizuo y todos los que le acompañaban parpadearon confundidos. Ese no podía ser Orihara Izaya, aún si estaba usando el ridículo apodo que le dieran al guardaespaldas en sus tiempos en Raira, ese no podía ser Orihara Izaya. El Orihara Izaya que ellos conocían, que recordaban, jamás en su vida le pediría algo a Heiwajima Shizuo con ese tono sincero y amable de voz. El rubio apretó aún más la barra de metal. Algo no andaba bien, algo apestaba.

-Tú, tú, ¡maldito bastardo, te he dicho que te mantengas lejos de Ikebukuro! – Tanaka Tom, Kadota, Celty y Shinra fueron los únicos que percibieron una nota de alegría en el grito furioso del ex barman. Un grito nostálgico.

Erika se apartó a tiempo para evitar ser arrastrada por el hombre cuando este saltó desde el balcón hasta la calle.

-Que imprudente – suspiró Kadota.

-¡Iza-nii! – las gemelas, sin entender su propia prisa, corrieron a la puerta, bajando tan rápido como pudieron las escaleras. El resto, sin tampoco comprender sus acciones, las siguieron.

Curiosidad, intriga, misterio, esas cosas que se habían perdido un poco desde la desaparición del informante regresaban y les atraían con una fuerza imposible de ignorar.

-Izaya – repitió Shizuo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, ocultando como temblaban – tienes muchas agallas para presentarte como si nada delante mi luego de cinco años – sonrió de manera peligrosa, ignorando el latir desbocado de su corazón, – ¿acaso quieres terminar lo que empezamos?

-De hecho, sí – la mirada que le dedicó, descolocó a Shizuo, nunca se la había visto, – así que, por favor, quédate justo donde estás – observó el sol ocultándose a sus espaldas – ya casi es hora.

-¿Eh? – una vena saltó en la frente del rubio. Cinco años, habían pasado cinco malditos años y lo primero que hacía Izaya era darle órdenes, aun cuando sonaran a una amable petición.

No cambiaba.

-Katherine-chan, por favor – ante el llamado de Izaya, tres personas más de unieron a la jovencita que estaba a espaldas del informante. Un chico, un anciano y una joven de unos 16 años. Una bella joven de largos cabellos rubios, casi blancos, y ojos azul claro, su pálida piel le hacía competencia a la de Izaya. Ella caminó hasta ponerse al lado izquierdo del pelinegro, resaltando los centímetros de altura que les separaban. El anciano y los jovencitos se quedaron unos pasos detrás de ellos.

Shizuo sintió como los acompañantes de Izaya le miraban con profundidad, escrutándole, como si intentaran comprobar alguna cosa que él ignoraba, cada uno una diferente. Shinra notó el cambio de postura de Celty, quien observaba con algo semejante a la cautela a la desconocida belleza. Incluso Mairu y Kururi habían detenido su andar.

Una pared invisible se levantó entre ellos y los que, despreocupadamente, estaban a mitad de la calle.

-Lo preguntaré una vez más, sólo por si acaso – habló la joven, pasando un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja, mirando a Izaya con seriedad. Su voz era cadenciosa, como la de Izaya, pero más suave y sin rastros de emoción, – ¿estás seguro de esto? Una vez que empiece no habrá marcha atrás – Izaya le vio un momento, luego regresó sus ojos con extraño toque rojizo al guardaespaldas.

¿Qué si estaba seguro?

Observó a Shizuo, quien tenía cara de no entender y de no saber cómo actuar, probablemente sopesaba la idea de que atacarle en ese momento no sería lo mejor, no si ponía en peligro a cuatro personas que desconocía. Esa parte de él seguía intacta. Dio un vistazo rápido y analítico a las personas aglomeradas frente a la entrada del edifico donde Shinra residía.

Cautela, ira hacia su persona, curiosidad pero, sobre todo, preocupación. Preocupación ante una posible pelea, preocupación por Heiwajima Shizuo.

Orihara Izaya sonrió de manera enigmática al hombre frente a él. Katherine supo su respuesta incluso antes de que la pronunciara.

-Muy seguro, Katy-chan. Hazlo, por favor.

-Bien.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Izaya? – Shizuo le miró frunciendo aún más el ceño.

-Tranquilo, sólo voy a terminar lo que no pude en aquella ocasión. Luego de eso no volverás a saber de mi – dijo manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Un arma – Vorona hizo notar que Katherine hacía aparecer una peculiar daga en sus manos. Sí, aparecer. Era una daga no mucho más grande que las navajas que Orihara Izaya usara en un pasado, toda era de un color plateado resplandeciente.

Shinra comprendió, un poco antes que el resto, que aquella chica no era lo que aparentaba.

-¿Eso fue magia? ¿Puede tratarse de una chica mágica? – Walker fue silenciado por Erika, su "sexto sentido" la obligaba a permanecer un poco seria en esa situación.

-Ten, sabes que hacer, es tiempo – le dio el arma a Izaya, quien la sostuvo luego de quitarse la chaqueta, dándosela a Haruto, dejando al descubierto una playera negra manga corta y sus brazos, – espero que realmente no te retractes después.

-Jamás – dijo, decidido, sin dejar de mirar a Shizuo. El rubio continuó con el ceño fruncido, preparándose para el posible ataque de su antiguo enemigo, sacando las manos de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Orihara Izaya jugueteó un poco con el arma, grabando en su memoria cada una de las expresiones de quien le persiguió a muerte durante años. Grabando todo sobre él, cada posible detalle.

-No olvides todo lo que debes hacer.

-No – asintió a las palabras de Katherine. Detuvo el jugueteó del arma en su mano izquierda, elevando su brazo derecho a la altura de su pecho. Sonrió una última vez a Heiwajima Shizuo, esa ocasión con triste felicidad, antes de comenzar a escribir sobre su piel usando la daga que Katherine le diera.

-¿Qué rayos hace? – pudo escuchar Shizuo que alguien preguntó.

Orihara Izaya trazó con cuidado cada sílaba, cada kanji, asegurándose de hacer cortadas lo suficientemente profundas como para que también afectasen al guardaespaldas, pero no tanto como para que le mataran. Orihara Izaya se tragó el sabor amargo en su boca y la sensación de escozor en sus ojos cuando puso el último trazo en su lugar. Orihara Izaya levantó sus ojos rojos hacia el hombre que le había amado y odiado a partes iguales sin saberlo. Orihara Izaya mantuvo su mejor sonrisa mientras la sangre comenzaba a caer por un costado, mientras Katherine retomaba la daga, poniéndose ante él, observando como un hilo rojo se iba formando con el líquido carmesí. El ex informante de Shinjuju sonrió mientras aún podía hacerlo.

Shizuo permaneció inmóvil, intrigado. Intentaba comprender porque esa mirada lucía triste, como una despedida, porque no quería seguir viendo esa sonrisa. Intentaba comprender por qué su pecho se oprimía de forma extraña, porqué él no se movía pesé a querer ir al lado de Izaya, pero no para matarle, ¿por qué él ya no quería matarle? Su cabeza no sabía a cuál pregunta darle respuesta primero, comenzaba a enfurecer.

-¡Shizuo-nii, tu brazo! – hizo notar Akane con preocupación.

-No puede ser – escuchó la voz de Shinra. El chillido que soltó Erika le hizo temblar, al igual que un par de balbuceos donde atrapó apenas unas palabras: "Iza-Iza", "alma gemela", "Shizu-Shizu".

Sintió el aire faltarle, con temor, más del que alguna vez sintió, descubrió y alzó su antebrazo derecho, aquel en el que antaño siempre aparecían los mensajes de su alma gemela cuando era su turno de iniciar una conversación, aquel que, al igual que el de Orihara Izaya, sangraba. Negando las ideas que comenzaban a tomar forma en su mente se atrevió a observar.

Heiwajima Shizuo nunca se sintió tan consternado en su vida.

Ahí, en su brazo, estaba lo que esperó durante años. Sin embargo, no de la forma en que quería:

" _Soy Orihara Izaya, tu alma gemela, Shizu-chan._

 _Lo siento, te amo, mi caballero._ "

Con pánico, lleno de inmensa angustia, miró al informante. Era imposible, absolutamente imposible. Tenía que ser una maldita broma.

Izaya pensó que, de tratarse de otro momento y persona, aquella expresión sería digna de una foto.

Katherine se interpuso como una barrera entre ellos, tomando la mano derecha de Orihara, quien no apartaba sus ojos del rubio, con una suya; en la otra sostenía su daga. Observó con detenimiento el hilo rojo que era visible ante todos, un hilo rojo que salía del meñique de Izaya y se unía, al otro extremo, con el meñique de Shizuo. Un hilo rojo que durante años los conectó sin que nadie más que el ex informante lo supiera.

-Última oportunidad – dijo, levantando su rostro, mirando los gestos de Orihara, buscando algo de duda.

-Sólo hazlo, Katy-chan. Termina con esto de una vez – las palabras de Orihara Izaya inundaron el ambiente. Katherine se rindió. Tan terco, tan imposible, tan decidido…tan humano.

-Bien – se puso de puntillas, alcanzando los labios del informante, dándole un profundo beso, confundiendo todo. Shizuo sintió sus entrañas removerse, estaba dispuesto a apartarlos de un movimiento, pero su cuerpo permaneció sin responderle. Su cerebro aún tenía otras prioridades ajenas a sus extremidades, como, por ejemplo, mantenerle respirando con pesadez, o apretar su brazo derecho contra su pecho.

Katherine se separó tras obtener lo que buscaba de Izaya. De un movimiento rápido cortó el hilo rojo del meñique del ex informante. Lo sintió estremecerse, lo vio tensar la mandíbula -desapareciendo su sonrisa- y obligarse a permanecer en pie, sin despegar su mirada de los ojos castaños, pese al dolor insoportable que, desde ese momento, le debería estar recorriendo cada parte de su ser. Ni la anestesia que se había inyectado poco antes, como precaución, podría ayudarle a soportar el dolor por mucho tiempo.

Decidió apresurarse.

Mientras dejaba caer la daga, que desapareció apenas tocó el piso, y sostenía el delgado hilo con su mano izquierda, caminó con parsimonia hasta el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro. Con cada paso que ella daba, Orihara Izaya sentía el dolor aumentar, llevó su mano izquierda a su antebrazo derecho, apretándolo, intentando distraerse, detener el flujo de sangre, detener el escozor en sus ojos, queriendo desaparecer el nudo en su garganta, repitiéndose a sí mismo que aquello era un precio justo a pagar por hacer a su alma gemela feliz.

" _…_ _creo que te amo_ ". Se aferró a aquella frase, logrando conservar su conciencia.

Con cada paso que ella daba, el hilo rojo se acortaba y Heiwajima Shizuo sentía su pecho un poco más vacío.

-¡Shizuo-senpai! – Vorona iba a ponerse delante de él, una mirada gélida por parte de Katherine le congeló en su sitio. Nadie le debía interrumpir. Un familiar sentimiento de peligro, similar al que sintió alguna vez por Anri y Celty, le mantuvo en su lugar. Esa mirada mantuvo a todos al margen. Katherine regresó sus ojos azules a Shizuo, mirándole de alguna manera que le hizo incomodar.

-Heiwajima Shizuo…– pronunció con su tono de voz cadencioso, jalándole con su mano libre del corbatín hasta ponerlo a su altura, el guardaespaldas se estremeció ante la cercanía, apartando por un momento sus ojos de la extraña mueca que era la cara del informante, quien respiró profundamente con dificultad, –…este es el beso que Orihara Izaya nunca te dará – dijo antes de unir sus labios con los de él también.

Shizuo abrió sus ojos, aún más sorprendido, más confundido. Gritos de asombro acompañaron el acto, junto con unos cuantos de reclamo. El ex barman sintió como algo llenaba su pecho, algo que le había faltado hacía poco pero no sabía que necesitara tanto. Katherine unió sus manos derechas, provocando que el hijo rojo se fusionara, siendo uno solo. Se apartó tan pronto la unión terminó.

-¿Qué…? – el rubio no encontraba palabras, ni fuerza, para expresarse.

-He cumplido con mi parte – la joven miró por encima de su hombro a Izaya, quien, pese a ya no sonreír, continuaba mirando a Shizuo con la frente perlada de un sudor frío. Pequeñas sacudidas estremecían sus hombros, el aire le faltaba, amenazando con hacerle caer en cualquier momento. ¿Cuánto más podría soportar? Su visión era borrosa, errática.

-¿Su parte? – Mikado tenía a Anri pegada a su brazo.

-Desde hoy, eres libre – le dijo al hombre frente a ella – puedes elegir a quien mejor te guste para unir sus destinos, para amar, ya que, desde hoy, Orihara Izaya ya no es más tu alma gemela, Heiwajima Shizuo – proclamó al final para nadie en particular.

Un nuevo grito de Erika asustó a quienes estaban cerca de ella.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Son el uno para el otro! ¡Lo sabía!

-¿Con esto es suficiente, Orihara Izaya? – giró a tiempo para ver al hombre desplomarse, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, llevando una mano a su pecho y otra a su boca, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, en un intento por mitigar y acallar el insoportable dolor que dominaba su cuerpo. Estaba en su límite. El poco efecto de la anestesia había terminado mucho antes que el ritual. Quería salir rápido de ahí, antes de que no pudiese controlar sus impulsos, su dolor.

Los gritos de Erika cesaron.

-¡Izaya-san! – El joven detrás de él se precipitó en su auxilio, siendo detenido por el hombre mayor – ¡Sozoro-ojiichan!

-No hasta que Katherine-dono nos de su permiso.

-¡Pero Izaya-san está sufriendo! – observaron el cuerpo tembloroso del pelinegro.

-¡Iza-nii! – gritaron las gemelas, apenas siendo retenidas a tiempo por Celty, ella negó tanto como pudo con su inexistente cabeza. Si le tocaban ahora sería peligroso, lo presentía.

Shizuo salió de su estupor cuando escuchó algo semejante a un quejido o sollozo ahogado proviniendo de quien considerase su peor enemigo. Katherine ya estaba al lado de Izaya, se acuclilló a su altura, intentó alzar su rostro, pero él se encogió, apretando más sus manos sobre su boca y pecho.

-¿En serio? ¿Tanto así detestas pensar que te vean siendo débil? ¿Siendo humano? – Las preguntas de la joven hicieron que Himari mostrara una mueca de desagrado.

Izaya no pudo responder, apenas le quedaba la suficiente cordura como para mantener sus manos en el lugar adecuado. No imaginó que en serio doliera tanto. Sentía como si cada parte de su cuerpo ardiera a una temperatura parecida a la del infierno. Quería gritar, llorar, se obligaba a no hacerlo. El dolor era tal que sentía ganas de volcar todo el contenido de su estómago. Sentía ganas de morir.

-¡Katherine-san, por favor! – Haruto llamó con voz suplicante.

-De acuerdo. Supongo que ya ha tenido suficiente – puso su mano sobre las negras hebras con aire conciliador – Sozoro-san, puede hacerlo – ante la permisiva, el hombre mayor se acercó y, con un certero golpe, dejó a Orihara Izaya inconsciente. Él agradeció que la oscuridad se apoderara de su vista. No quería continuar sintiendo todo eso.

Aunque fuese por poco tiempo, aunque fuese por un segundo, deseaba que el dolor parara.

Katherine le sostuvo, permitiendo que el rostro del ex informante se ocultara en su hombro. Permitiendo que las lágrimas mal contenidas se secaran en su ropa si lograban escapar.

-¡Sozoro-ojiichan! Pudiste ser menos severo – regañó Haruto.

-Es hora de irnos – llamó Katherine – Himari, por favor – la jovencita chasqueó su lengua, molesta por recibir órdenes también por parte de esa chica.

-No pienso ayudarles a cargarlo – dijo antes de sacar un par de bombas de humo de la bolsa que siempre llevaba consigo.

-Tranquila, yo me encargo – sonrió Katherine poniéndose en pie, cargando con el peso de Orihara Izaya sin esfuerzo, – vamos, antes de que despierte.

-Como sea – la joven lanzó hacia los espectadores las bombas.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?! – cada uno cubrió sus bocas, tosiendo y cerrando los ojos. Shizuo pudo hablar al fin.

-¡IZAAAYAAAA! – fue el grito que Katherine y compañía pudieron escuchar mientras se alejaban en el vehículo que tenían preparado.

-Dios, esto se siente como una película de espías – tosió Walker.

-¡Shizu-Shizu, ve tras Iza-Iza! ¡No dejes ir al amor de tu vida! – exigió Erika, apenas respirando, imponiéndose al ataque de tos.

-¡Idiotas, no hablen! – regañaron Togusa y Kadota.

-Sigue conservando algunos viejos trucos – murmuró Akabayashi, poniendo un pañuelo en la nariz y boca de Akane.

-¡Kuru-nee, respira contra mi hombro!

-¡Celty! – llamó Shinra, la dullahan tardó un poco en despejar el área, aquel no era un humo común.

Con la puesta de sol casi terminando no vieron un solo rastro de Orihara Izaya y sus acompañantes. La única prueba de que estuvieron ahí era la sangre aún fresca del informante. Shizuo caminó hasta ella, mirándola, culpándola por todo lo que sentía, sin saber si quería respuestas a la tormenta de preguntas que había en su cabeza.

-¡Mierda! – Gritó, quitándose los lentes de sol y arrojándolos lejos, – ¡Maldita sea! – miró la impecable escritura en su brazo, aquella que ahora reconocería donde fuese, porque, cuando era apenas un crío, le salvó de la soledad. Sus labios se apretaron al punto de doler, ¿por qué estaba pasando aquello? – ¿Por qué él? – cuestionó a la nada.

Era 12 de Julio, el día en que Heiwajima Shizuo supo quién era la persona que amó, así como también, el día que la perdió.

.

* * *

.

¿Fin?

No, claro que no.

Lo siento, yo había pensado en esta historia como un Two-shot, pero ayer que la estaba revisando para terminarla de redactar (si, la subí sin tenerla toda escrita en la computadora) me di cuenta que el capítulo fácilmente duplicaba al anterior ¡y aún no estaba finalizado! Soy algo meticulosa con mis propias reglas, así que hay un límite para mi cuando la historia tiene más de un capítulo. Pensé en quitar algunas partes para que hoy pudiera darle final, pero no me gustaba el hecho de cortar ideas que creía necesarias, así que he decidido que, en lugar de ser Two-shot, sea Three-shot.

Por favor, si les ha intrigado la historia, sean pacientes para el final. No sé si pueda tenerlo listo pronto porque también tengo en espera otras historias de otro fandom y voy a estar algo ocupada con un evento de mis cursos. Puedo prometer un capítulo final más extenso que estos dos y que, en realidad, sea el final. No puedo decir más acerca de, sólo que, quizá, sea tan...mmm, como éstos.

Me disculpo si los personajes de las novelas de Izaya fueron algo OoC, no he logrado obtener mucha información sobre ellos y tampoco he logrado leer las novelas (si alguien tiene links que me puedan compartir se los agradecería, tampoco he tenido tiempo de buscarlos como se debe), por lo mismo sólo puse a los 3 de los que pude reunir suficiente información, según mi criterio. También me disculpo por el uso de OC, pero era necesario.

Lamento el drama y la demora.

Si han llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Nos leemos pronto.

~o~o~o

 **Psyche and Delic:** muchas gracias por el comentario, me has quitado un peso de encima al decir que Shizuo e Izaya salieron decentes. El "abayo" es una palabra que no puedo superar. Puede que la única idea que tomara de ese doujinshi fuera la del nombre, cuando Shizuo llama a Izaya por primera vez por su nombre, aunque la adapté a mi manera. Cuando leí ese doujinshi apenas había terminado de ver el anime, y empezaba a leer las novelas, o lo poco que encontré de ellas; me alegré y lloré por dos razones: porque fue muy hermoso el trabajo de la persona que lo elaboró, y porque al fin conocí a alguien más que pensaba lo mismo que yo "Izaya tiene una razón muy profunda para ser el centro del odio de Shizuo". Eso es algo que siempre he pensado y tengo un montón de razones para seguirlo pensando. Por favor, sigue la historia hasta su final.

 **arizkagedarkness:** gracias por leer y comentar. Pronto el final.

 **Guest:** ¡lamento que sea una historia dolorosa! Siéntete libre de compartir la historia, siempre y cuando des el crédito a quien la escribió. Izaya es un personaje complejo, sus motivos no siempre pueden ser comprendidos y, bueno, ahora Shizuo lo sabe. Lo siento por hacerte llorar. El final está próximo, por favor, quédate hasta entonces.

 **Gabi Loxar:** muchas gracias por el apoyo. Te recomiendo leer las novelas (aunque no están completas en español, al menos las primeras 13 están más o menos en línea), en ellas podrás conocer un poco más sobre todos los personajes. Dentro de unos días, el final.


	3. Chapter 3

Uff, bueno, me tardé más de lo que esperaba, pero aquí está, finalmente, ¡el último capítulo!

 **Pequeños comentarios:** las letras en cursiva y subrayadas son recuerdos. El texto entre corchetes "[]" es la traducción de una frase larga. Uso de OC. Mucho drama.

Con eso dicho, adelante, lean.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 3: Ese Es Nuestro Destino.

-No te dejarán pasar ni porque te quedes aquí toda la noche – dijo Himari al otro lado del pasillo. Haruto miraba la puerta delante de él con molestia.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Va a estar bien – el jovencito miró a su "amiga" – es demasiado obstinado como para caer a estas alturas.

-Esto es diferente, Himari-chan. Izaya-san acaba de perder a su alma gemela, Katherine-san nos dijo que sería terrible para él – la expresión de tristeza de Haruto molestó a Himari, ella aún guardaba odio por el informante en su corazón, no podía comprender como Haruto le había perdonado en tan poco tiempo luego de saber la verdad sobre sus padres el año pasado.

-Fue su decisión, déjale sufrir por ello, lo merece.

-¡Himari-chan, nadie merece perder algo que es tan preciado! Sé que no puedo entender del todo el sentimiento, pero, pero, ¡yo estaría muy triste si te perdiera! – susurró, haciendo un puchero impropio para su edad, regresando su vista a la puerta.

Himari suspiró, derrotada, se acercó al chico y tomó su mano, ignorando los sollozos y quejidos que traspasaban la madera, así como los murmullos. Ella solía ignorar todo lo que le molestaba o aquello que prefería no comprender. A veces ignoraba los mensajes que Haruto se empeñaba en trazar sobre sus brazos, con tal de demostrarle que no estaba sola. ¿Cómo les había llamado la chica esa? Ah, claro, "soulless". Tanto ella como Haruto carecían de una alma gemela, por ello, quizá, el jovencito se sentía molesto al no saber cómo lidiar con el dolor del ex informante. Por ello, quizá, Himari agradecía el no conocer ese territorio.

-Vamos, preparemos algunas crepas para la cena – tiró de él – podemos hacer algunas saladas para ese tipo – añadió. Haruto rió, entrelazando sus dedos, regresando a su estado de ánimo habitual.

-Himari-chan, si quieres a Izaya-san – dijo, risueño.

-Cállate – espetó, ocultando un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Espero que Katherine-san sepa ayudar a Izaya-san, de algo debe servir el controlar las emociones, ¿no? Tal vez pueda hacer que Izaya-san se sienta feliz en lugar de triste, o algo que le haga sentir cosquillas en lugar de dolor.

-Dijo que no funcionaría ahora. Yo sólo espero que pronto nos podamos largar de aquí.

-Sí, también eso – Haruto ignoró de manera deliberada el comentario pesimista – estoy ansioso por empezar una nueva vida con todos ustedes en algún lugar lejano. Aunque este sitio tampoco está tan mal – Himari no comentó algo al respecto. A ella le daba igual donde estuviesen mientras pudiera hacerle la vida imposible a Orihara Izaya.

.

.

.

Cuando su alarma sonó, Heiwajima Shizuo arrojó el despertador contra la pared, destrozándolo. Se sentó al borde de la cama, frotando el puente de su nariz, molesto. No había dormido ni un poco esa noche.

Después de que Izaya desapareciera, él se había disculpado con todos y marchado a casa solo. Necesitaba estar solo. Necesitaba pensar, procesar los eventos. Procesar los hechos que se le pusieron delante. Lidiar con un mar de preguntas. Aun cuando pensó en todo de la manera más cuidadosa que pudo, no halló sentido a lo ocurrido.

No halló sentido al hecho de que Orihara Izaya, el sujeto que más odió en un pasado, fuese su alma gemela.

¡Era imposible!

Con desgano, se levantó, caminando hacia el baño, dando inicio a su rutina diaria. Fuera del dolor de cabeza que tenía, todo transcurría con normalidad. A él le gustaría pensar que eso sólo había sido una pesadilla, una mala broma, sin embargo, algunas leves costras aún se notaban en su brazo, chasqueó la lengua y las talló con más fuerza de la necesaria. No quería verlas. No quería recordar. Sintió su piel arder y se detuvo. Se hacía daño, si se dañaba, ¿Izaya aún sentiría su dolor? Meneó la cabeza de nuevo.

No quería pensar en que… ¡no! Definitivamente no pensaría en ello.

-Buenos días – saludó Tom-san, poco después de que él pudiese terminar de tomar algo de leche. Su senpai se abrió paso al interior del departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, esperando a que Shizuo terminara de tomar sus cosas, notando las ojeras bajo sus ojos y su mal humor, decidió atreverse a preguntar lo obvio: – ¿todo bien? – el guardaespaldas se estremeció.

-Todo bien.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo, Tom-san?

-Sabes por qué, Shizuo. Ayer todos quedamos tan sorprendidos como tú de saber que…bueno, ya sabes, Orihara…

-Por favor, no lo digas – gruñó Heiwajima, sin poder controlar su tono hostil.

-Shizuo…

-Por favor, Tom-san, no hagas que lo recuerde, tengo un maldito dolor de cabeza por eso, yo….yo prefiero olvidarlo – pidió sin dejar de sonar hostil, tomando las llaves de su hogar. Tanaka Tom suspiró. ¿Hacía cuanto que no le veía en ese estado? ¿Cómo era que solucionaba eso en un pasado? Oh, sí, él sólo hablaba con su alma gemela y regresaba a su estado de ánimo normal, pero ahora ella…

-De acuerdo, sólo ten presente que, si necesitas hablar, aquí estoy, ¿bien?

-Lo recordaré, Tom-san, gracias – Shizuo le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Entonces, vamos, Vorona-chan nos espera en la esquina.

Heiwajima Shizuo cerró su apartamento, procurando dejar dentro de él todo pensamiento innecesario, concentrándose en la conversación que Tom-san y Vorona mantenían, intentando pretender que el día de ayer jamás pasó. Intentando pretender que él jamás conoció o tuvo un alma gemela.

.

.

.

-Moo~, ¿dónde podrá estar? Todavía no se veía bien esta mañana, parecía débil. Debemos encontrarlo pronto, no quiero que algo malo le pase – Haruto dio golpecitos con su pie en el asfalto, mientras esperaba el cambio de luz.

-No debes preocuparte por Izaya-dono, Haruto, él se las arreglará y, en caso de que no sea así, lo sabremos.

-Sozoro-ojiichan, suenas como si quisieras que algo malo le pasara.

-Es lo que esperamos – dijo Himari.

-Son tan crueles con él cuando hablan – el jovencito infló sus mejillas, reiniciando su marcha cuando la luz se lo permitió, – sin embargo, sé que en el fondo también están preocupados – Himari rodó sus ojos, molesta, Sozoro no dijo algo, – oye, Katherine-san, ¿no me ayudarías a buscar a Izaya-san? Seguro que tú lo encuentras con facilidad, ¿verdad? – La joven, hasta ese momento callada, alzó una ceja en su dirección, – aún están vinculados, ¿cierto?

-Algo así.

-Entonces, ¿me ayudas? – Katherine observó los ojos suplicantes, una de sus debilidades aunque no lo dijese en voz alta. Miró las tiendas sin interés, notando como varios les observaban e intentaban tomar fotografías de manera disimulada. Claro, ellos estaban involucrados con Orihara Izaya y seguro el rumor ya se había extendido. Ese hombre tenía una gran reputación.

Regresando al pedido de Haruto, ella no necesitaba encontrar a Orihara Izaya, ella sabía dónde estaba el ahora ex informante, así como sabía que, por el momento, debía dejarle solo con sus pensamientos. Una de las convenientes ventajas de ser un "ángel", sus "habilidades" podían ser de utilidad. Miró en dirección a los altos edificios, luego al sendero que sabía conducía a una academia cerrada por ser domingo.

-Es mejor dejarle solo por el momento.

-¿Eh? Pero si está solo Izaya-san se mostrará deprimido, no quiero eso. Además, podrían atacarle y salir herido.

-Haruto, es mejor – sentenció, adelantando un poco la marcha.

-En serio, tenemos que trabajar sobre esa actitud tuya, o será un problema cuando vayamos a vivir contigo – Katherine le miró de reojo – ¿qué? ¿Pensaste que dejaríamos a Izaya-san solo contigo? ¡Pues no! Iremos con ustedes – una casi risa fue opacada por el sonido de la ciudad.

-Quisiera ver si Izaya está de acuerdo con ello.

-¡Lo estará! Uh, tengo hambre – Haruto tocó su estómago, desde la mañana no probaba alimento por estar buscando a Orihara, – ¡ya sé! ¿Vamos a ese restaurante de sushi del que Izaya-san siempre hablaba? – De nuevo los ojos suplicantes miraron a sus acompañantes, – así comemos algo y le compramos su platillo favorito a Izaya-san, tal vez eso le anime un poco.

-No quiero animarle.

-Anoche le preparaste crepas saladas para animarlo, aunque no pudo comerlas – Himari escondió el rubor en sus mejillas desviando la mirada.

-Me parece un buena idea, Haruto – intervino Sozoro, notando como un par de cámaras se enfocaban en ellos, – ¿recuerdas por dónde era? – quería alejar a los jovencitos de todos los ojos curiosos, además de los posibles enemigos. Si Haruto desistía de buscar a Izaya con la excusa de comprarle comida, era una buena oportunidad a tomar.

-Sep, es por allá.

.

.

.

-Entonces, ¿los rumores son ciertos? – Shiki miró a Akabayashi, quien fumaba de forma despreocupada. Las espirales del humo ascendieron al techo – ¿Orihara ha vuelto? – Akabayashi apoyó sus brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá, guardando un suspiro al mirar hacia arriba.

-Sí, algo así.

-¿Algo así?

-Bueno, dijo que luego de solucionar el asunto con Shizuo se iría, o al menos eso fue lo que comprendí.

-Así que ese rumor también es cierto.

-¿Cuál?

-Que Heiwajima Shizuo es el alma gemela de Orihara Izaya – Akabayashi dejó salir una risita, retirando el cigarro de sus labios.

-Irónico, ¿no? Esos dos siempre habían intentado matarse, pregonando su odio mutuo a los cuatro vientos, generando muchos disturbios, y, bueno, la notica nos tomó por sorpresa a todos anoche – volvió a mirar a su acompañante – casi siento lástima por él – reconoció, sonriendo.

-¿Por Heiwajima Shizuo? Eso es…

-No, por él no, por Orihara.

-¿Disculpa?

-Sí, casi siento lástima por Orihara – el hombre apagó el cigarro en el cenicero, exhalando el humo, tomando su bastón y poniéndose en pie.

-¿Por Orihara? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Orihara? – Shiki alzó una ceja en un gesto incrédulo.

-Sorprendente, ¿no? – Akabayashi caminó hacia la salida.

-¿Por qué? – el hombre detuvo sus movimientos, entreabriendo la puerta, miró un momento al piso, dejando salir una sonrisa de medio lado, una sonrisa compasiva.

-Porque sus ojos eran la viva imagen de un hombre que ha sufrido durante años por un amor no correspondido y que sabe jamás lo será. Me sentí identificado con él, de cierta manera.

-Tan impropio de ti, Akabayashi.

-Jajaja, lo sé. Bueno, me retiro, pasaré por la señorita Akane a casa de las gemelas Orihara. Si se presenta alguna novedad, infórmame.

-De acuerdo – Shiki observó la puerta cerrarse, regresó la vista a la laptop encendida sobre la mesita de centro, el rostro de Orihara Izaya y cada uno de sus acompañantes poblaba las redes. El ex informante de Shinjuku no parecía diferente de cómo le recordaba, – espero que realmente se vaya sin causar problemas, la ciudad ahora es más tranquila, pese a los pequeños recurrentes incidentes.

.

.

.

Densuke Sozoro aguantó un suspiro. Salir del departamento había sido mala idea, ir a ese lugar ya popular, también.

Heiwajima Shizuo les miraba, estupefacto, unas de las personas a quienes más y menos quería ver en esos momentos se encontraban sentadas en la barra de uno de sus restaurantes favoritos.

-¡Tú! – gritó, haciendo estremecer a los comensales que estaban por ahí. Hacía mucho que no escuchaban esa voz alzarse tanto y, pese a que los rumores sobre el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro habían mermado, aun existían. Las leyendas sobre sus hazañas aún eran escuchadas. Dando grandes zancadas, el guardaespaldas se posicionó a su lado, sin saber muy bien como sentirse – tú – repitió – tienes un montón de preguntas que responder – tomó por la camiseta a la chica rubia, para que le mirara, percibiendo en ella el aroma de Izaya. Frunció el ceño, escrutando la camisa abierta que usaba sobre su ropa, era de hombre, era de Izaya.

Un sabor amargo subió hasta su garganta.

Densuke Sozoro y Haruto hicieron amago de levantarse, Himari metió la mano de manera discreta en su bolso, palpando la pistola aturdidora que llevaba consigo en esos días.

Katherine les indicó con la mirada que las cosas iban bien. Ellos podían saber sobre su falta de habilidad de pelea, pero Heiwajima Shizuo no, así como tampoco Vorona, mientras ellos no lo supieran le tratarían con la cautela adecuada.

-¡Shizuo, calma! – Tanaka Tom sostuvo su brazo.

-Shizuo – Denis-san, al otro lado, llamó con voz cautelosa, – no sé qué asuntos tengas con mis nuevos clientes, pero te pido, por favor, que guardes la compostura, asustas a mis comensales – dijo apuntando un cuchillo en su dirección.

-Shizuo-senpai, por favor, mantenga la calma – Vorona se unió a la petición, manteniendo un aire cauteloso para con la "extraña" y sus acompañantes. Con la vista podía saber que el hombre de mayor edad no debía ser tomado a la ligera. Frunció el ceño, perturbada por la falta de miedo que sentía al ver a la chica, nada parecido a lo de la noche anterior. Estaba molesta, molesta por la falta de esa sensación que le paralizó haciéndole quedar como una cobarde, molesta porque ellos perturbaban la paz de su senpai.

El rubio miró a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos, evitando las miradas y respirando varias veces, buscando autocontrol. Contando mentalmente como Tom-san le enseñara hace poco. Bien, parecía funcionar. El aroma de Izaya volvió a inundar sus fosas nasales, esos cuatro personajes lo tenían muy impregnado en sus ropas, ¿cuánto tiempo debían pasar con él como para que eso sucediera?

-¿Puedes soltarme? Estás estirando mi ropa, esta blusa me gusta bastante – una vena saltó en su frente. Despacio, corroborando que ella no huiría, le soltó.

Sozoro ocultó un poco con su cuerpo a Himari, y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Haruto, quien, inusual en él, mantenía una mirada con el ceño fruncido sobre el hombre con ropa de barman. Una mirada de molestia.

-¿Van a pedir algo o sólo han venido a asustar personas?

-Ah, no, sí, venimos a…eh…sólo sírvenos algo, Denis-san – suspiró Tom, sentándose en un banco, a sabiendas que Shizuo no se movería de su posición.

Puede que ahora Shizuo tuviera bastantes amigos, pero él, su senpai, se jactaba de comprenderlo un poco más que el resto, por eso sabía que, pese a decir no estar pensando en el asunto, Shizuo no dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza al descubrimiento que habían hecho ayer. Así como sabía que, teniendo frente a él a una de las pocas personas que podían contarle lo que deseaba, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad. Él le dejaría ser, sólo necesitaba vigilar que no cometiera alguna locura dentro del local de los rusos.

Con un profundo suspiro le indicó a Vorona que se sentara también, ella hizo caso, tomando lugar a su lado, apoyando sus brazos sobre la barra para no perder de vista a la "extraña" y compañía. Para intervenir y apoyar a su senpai de ser necesario.

Haruto chasqueó la lengua, molesto ante su intención de quedarse, llamando la atención de Himari y Sozoro, él no era así. Se levantó de su asiento.

-Yo que quería comer aquí para olvidar un poco el asunto de Izaya-san – se apoyó sobre la barra, llamando la atención de Denis, – disculpe, ojiichan, ¿puedes poner todo para llevar? Ah, y agrega otra orden más de sushi de otoro, por si acaso, – se giró hacia las tres personas que consideraba cercanas – ¿no les molesta el cambio de planes, verdad? – la fugaz mirada de molestia no pasó desapercibida para Shizuo. ¿Qué le había hecho a ese mocoso como para que le viera de esa forma?

¡Él era quien debería estar molesto! ¡Él era quien estaba molesto, maldición! ¡Ellos habían llegado únicamente a perturbar su paz!

-De acuerdo – ante la confirmación de Denis-san, Shizuo supo que no tendría mucho tiempo ni otra oportunidad parecida.

Él no quería, en serio no quería pensar sobre ese tipo de cosas problemáticas, sin embargo, sabía, muy en el fondo de su ser, que nunca en su vida podría volver a estar en paz si no recibía algunas respuestas. Él era ese tipo de persona. Él no podía evitar sentir intriga, furia, y muchas cosas más, sabiendo lo poco que sabía. Por eso, porque él, y sólo por él, necesitaba respuestas, su boca se movió:

-¿Dónde está Izaya? – dejó salir su primera pregunta. Katherine alzó una ceja en su dirección. Haruto se mantuvo en pie, apretando un poco sus puños.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – Katherine le indicó a sus acompañantes que no intervinieran, de nuevo. De eso ella si podía hacerse cargo, más o menos.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Shizuo cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, intentando crear una barrera entre ambos.

-Entonces no te lo diré – Shizuo apretó uno de sus puños.

-Quiero hablar con él – dijo.

Haruto hizo un sonido de protesta, que fue opacado por la mano de Himari en su espalda. Si la chica esa quería hacerse cargo, mejor por ellos. Si las cosas se salían de control, como presumía Izaya que siempre pasaba cuando se involucraba al rubio, ellos bien podrían darse a la fuga con ayuda de Sozoro.

-Tú ya no tienes asuntos que tratar con él, Heiwajima Shizuo – contestó con su tono de voz monótono.

-Los tengo – Shizuo apenas y prestó atención a los ojos curiosos, y a las personas que, luego de pagar la cuenta, salían de manera discreta del local. Mejor no verse involucrados con él.

-No los tienes. Todo aquello que les unía ya no existe – recordó la chica, mirándole desde su asiento. Heiwajima Shizuo era bastante alto, pudo observar la contrariedad y molestia en su rostro, – e, incluso antes de todo eso, como tu enemigo, no había grandes asuntos a tratar.

"…Como tu enemigo", ella parecía disfrutar de recalcarle el pasado. Como su enemigo, eso era cierto, como su enemigo él nunca le buscó más que cuando necesitaba descargar su ira, su frustración, e Izaya siempre, Izaya siempre…meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, espantando sus ideas, descruzando los brazos y mirando a la chica de forma decidida. Ella misma le había dado una oportunidad de revertir las cosas.

-Tú los has dicho, como su enemigo no tengo asuntos que tratar con él, pero si como su alma gemela – Tom casi se atraganta con el té que recién le habían servido, Vorona observó a los pocos curiosos que seguían ahí, parecían tan sorprendidos como su propio senpai ante la revelación.

Shizuo no había podido controlar las palabras que salieron de su boca, Shizuo conocía su propia naturaleza impulsiva, él no pensó que le pondría en esa situación. Quizá no debió decirlo tan alto. Se enfocó en los ojos azules de la joven que estaba frente suyo. Puede que haya sido su imaginación, pero le pareció ver un destello de diversión en su rostro.

El sonido de un golpe contra la madera sobresaltó a los presentes.

Densuke Sozoro y Himari miraban a Haruto, incrédulos. El pequeño puño del chico estaba fuertemente cerrado contra la mesa, podían ver el leve temblor de su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo SU alma gemela? ¿Te atreves a aún llamarte EL alma gemela de Izaya-san? ¿En serio? – Haruto alzó la cara, mostrando ira centelleante en sus expresivos ojos, aquellos que siempre miraban a Orihara Izaya con devoción y cariño, aquellos que intentaban conservar la inocencia que poseía, – ¡tú ya no eres más el alma gemela de Izaya-san! ¡Tú ya no tienes más que hablar con él, ya no vas a lastimarle más! ¡No lo voy a permitir! – sentenció, logrando que los pocos susurros a su alrededor cesaran.

No existían muchas personas poseedoras de la valentía suficiente para enfrentar a Heiwajima Shizuo, el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro. Gritarle, mirarle como el jovencito le miraba, era algo que únicamente un loco suicida haría. Retarle de esa forma, con esa convicción, era algo que sólo una persona hizo.

-Haruto, tranquilízate – llamó Sozoro, parándose un poco más cerca de él, sujetándole de la muñeca; incluso él sabía que, contra el hombre vestido de barman, no tenía oportunidades de ganar, sólo podrían huir con algo de suerte. Maldito Izaya que les metía en esos problemas. Maldito fuera el cariño que Haruto sentía por el hombre que en realidad debía odiar por arruinar su familia.

-¡No me voy a tranquilizar, Sozoro-ojiichan! ¡No cuando se trata de Izaya-san! – Haruto se soltó de su agarre, temblando, furioso, – no cuando éste – señaló a Shizuo con desprecio, importándole poco su falta de respeto, sorprendiendo más a Himari, – se atreve a llamarse el alma gemela de Izaya-san después de todo lo que le ha hecho pasar – Simon se asomó por la puerta corrediza, hacían demasiado alboroto, Denis le indicó que esperara, que no interviniera. Tom miró al chico con la boca abierta, tenía muchas agallas para hablarle así a Shizuo. Katherine giró un poco su cuerpo, para poder ver a uno y otro.

-O-oye, chico… – Tanaka intentó intervenir.

-¡Escucha bien, Heiwajima Shizuo, TÚ YA NO ERES EL ALMA GEMELA DE IZAYA-SAN! No en vano Izaya-san ha pasado por tanto para lograr cortar su "hilo rojo" – hizo comillas en las últimas palabras, intentando sonar sarcástico, al parecer le salió.

-Esa fue su decisión egoísta – contraatacó Shizuo, sintiendo también su propia ira fluir, ¿quién se creía que era ese mocoso como para hablarle de esa forma?

Haruto frunció aún más su ceño, conteniendo sus ganas de asestarle un buen golpe al hombre delante de él, a sabiendas de que sólo se lastimaría. Ese hombre era el origen del 99% del dolor de Izaya-san, del dolor que realmente le afectaba. Ese mismo hombre se atrevía a llamar a Izaya-san egoísta como si fuese la más grande atrocidad sobre la Tierra. Ese mismo hombre no merecía estar con Izaya-san si era tan estúpido como parecía. Y ese hombre iba a escuchar todo lo que tenía para decirle, se lo diría, sin importarle recibir regaños o castigos más tarde, porque era Izaya-san de quien hablaban. Porque él, Haruto, si amaba a Izaya-san, no como el molesto hombre frente suyo.

-¿Egoísta? ¿Acaso eso es tan malo, acaso ves eso como un acto horrible? – Katherine casi rio ante el contraste de alturas del jovencito en crecimiento y el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro.

-Lo es.

-¿En serio? ¿Es malo pensar en la felicidad de un idiota que sólo buscó matarte durante años antes que la tuya? ¿Es malo alejarse porque sabes que si te quedas al lado de la persona que amas esta saldrá herida? ¿Es malo el aguantar con todo el mal genio y las heridas que tu alma gemela te infringe sin esperar algo a cambio? ¿Es malo que quieras que esa persona sea feliz al lado de alguien que si pueda darle lo que tú no, aun cuando la sola idea te duele mucho más que los golpes? ¿Es malo recibir todo el odio de quienes aprecian a esa persona sólo para que ya no esté sola? ¿Eso es malo? Sí, sé que eso significa ser egoísta, y sé que eso, eso… – lágrimas llenas de furia y tristeza bailaron en los ojos de Haruto – ¡eso convierte a Izaya-san en la persona más egoísta del mundo, pero, también, en la más amable que he conocido! ¡Y eso, definitivamente, no puede ser malo! ¿Y sabes por qué, Heiwajima Shizuo-san? – El sarcasmo volvió por un instante – porque estoy seguro que nadie más tomaría decisiones tan egoístas sólo para que un hombre tan idiota como tú pueda ser feliz – volvió a señalarle.

El silencio que se instaló dejaba escuchar los jadeos y sollozos contenidos del jovencito. Parecía que hablaba de su propio dolor, de su propia carga, y no de la de alguien más. Y es que Haruto, siendo como era, queriendo y admirando a Izaya como lo hacía, lloraba lo que pensaba el informante nunca podría con libertad. Porque él si lo amaba, no como Heiwajima Shizuo.

-…

-¡MOOOO! ¡ERES EL IDIOTA MÁS GRANDE DE LA TIERRA, HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO! – gritó con lo que le quedaba de aliento, frustrado ante el silencio del ex barman, frustrado al comprender, una vez más, por todo lo que Orihara Izaya había tenido que pasar, – ¡TE DETESTO! – sentenció al final, dando una patada al piso, apretando los puños y saliendo del local. Simon le dejó pasar.

-¡Haruto, espera! – Himari se levantó, inquieta, nunca había visto al chico tan alterado. Era algo que no pensaba posible, parecía que era un error, parecía que ese detestable hombre lograba que hasta Haruto actuase de manera impropia en él. Sus ojos se encontraron con la figura del guardaespaldas.

No, en esta ocasión no era todo culpa de ese sujeto. En esta ocasión también era culpa de Heiwajima Shizuo y su incompetencia para comprender la situación en la que les ponía, su incompetencia para comprenderse a su mismo.

-Idiota – repitió el pensamiento de Haruto al pasar a su lado, dándole una mirada envenenada, de esas que sólo reservaba para Orihara Izaya. Fue tras su "amigo" antes de que se metiera en problemas.

-Sozoro-san, vaya con ellos – Katherine habló – yo me quedaré a pagar, no se preocupe por mí, los alcanzaré enseguida.

-Gracias por su comprensión, Katherine-dono – Sozoro le dedicó una leve inclinación antes de salir también, en busca de los menores. No confiaba en que estuviesen a salvo ahora que había quedado muy en claro cuan relacionados estaban con Orihara Izaya. Katherine le dedicó un movimiento de mano, antes de girarse hacia Denis.

-¿Está lista nuestra orden? – el dependiente la miró, extrañado por su falta de tacto ante la escena presenciada.

-Lo estará pronto – dijo, regresando a su labor.

-Oye, Shizuo – Tom se levantó, palmeando el hombro de su amigo, preocupado ante el silencio. Observó el ceño fruncido de Heiwajima. Estaba pensando.

-Tengo una pregunta para ti, Heiwajima Shizuo – el guardaespaldas pudo reaccionar para ver a la chica de perfil, ella permanecía sentada, sorbiendo su té con calma, como si fuese ajena a todo ese lío iniciado por Orihara Izaya y ella.

-¿Qué? – logró articular, sintiendo en su boca el sabor amargo que le dejasen las palabras del mocoso.

-¿Qué es para ti realmente Orihara Izaya? ¿Qué es lo que sientes ahora por él?

-¿Eh? – Shizuo y sus compañeros de trabajo parpadearon, confundidos.

-Mi ritual, el que efectué ayer, es un ritual que sirve para cortar de raíz cualquier vínculo entre dos personas, incluyendo los sentimientos, en especial los positivos, – explicó – lo llamo "Tasya", que significa "la que renace" en ruso, ya que le otorga el poder a una de las almas gemelas para elegir libremente a quien amar, sólo debe decirle te amo y besarle, con ello basta para que el alma portadora se acople al sujeto de su elección, si no posee ya un alma gemela. Sin embargo…

-¿Sin embargo? – alentó Vorona, preocupada por el gesto contrariado de sus senpais.

-Sin embargo, el precio a pagar es alto. En primera, porque el dolor que sienten las almas vinculadas al momento de la separación es terrible, igual a arrancar el corazón de raíz; en segunda, porque sólo una de las almas podrá elegir a su futura alma gemela, la otra quedará sola para siempre.

-¿Sola para siempre? – Katherine ignoró a Vorona en esa ocasión.

-Por ese ritual yo sé cuánto te ama Orihara Izaya – la joven giró en su dirección, dejando el recipiente vacío a un lado; sus ojos, aunque inexpresivos, perturbaron a sus oyentes, – lo sé porque me buscó con esmero durante seis meses y me rogó durante otro mes para que yo accediera a realizarlo. Porque mis condiciones fueron que me mostrara todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos juntos, tanto los malos como los buenos, desde su primera comunicación, hasta cuando supo que eras su alma gemela en la Academia Raira y decidió que no le importaba, y él accedió a hacerlo. Lo sé porque él, aun siendo la parte sensible, la que más sufre, me pidió que canalizara todo tu dolor en él porque no quería que sufrieras, fue sorprendente que pudiera aguantar todo el ritual en pie, sin gritar, fue admirable para un humano. Y lo sé porque, con el beso que te di, te otorgué la mitad del "corazón" de tu alma gemela que te hacía falta, eso, en pocas palabras, significa que tú, Heiwajima Shizuo, eres quien puede elegir a quien amar y que él, Orihara Izaya, es quien estará sin un alma gemela por lo que resta de los tiempos.

-Oye, eso es exagerar un poco – intervino Tom.

-No exagero. Orihara Izaya dijo que, si yo realizaba el ritual, él se ofrecía a ser mi sirviente por el resto de mi existencia y, bueno, aún si este cuerpo humano muere, mi verdadero yo únicamente sería liberado y continuaría viviendo, lo mismo sería para Orihara Izaya. Así que él se condenó a una eternidad a mi lado sólo por ti. Aunque creo que ese trato fue más bien pensado en su beneficio.

-¿Su beneficio?

-Así podrá asegurarse que, si alguna vez reencarnas, encontrarás de nuevo la felicidad. Él será como tu guardián. En serio, ese hombre sólo sabe torcer los tratos a su favor – reconoció la joven – y eso es lo que le hace tan interesante. ¿No creen? – Tanaka Tom se vio asintiendo, en realidad, Orihara Izaya era alguien que pensaba en todo.

-¿Por qué le dices esto a Shizuo-senpai?

-¿Por qué? Porque se supone que, desde que yo corté sus vínculos, ya no debería existir algún tipo de sentimiento por el alma gemela "perdida". Es posible sentir nostalgia un par de horas, incluso días, pero el poseedor del "corazón completo" tiende a olvidar todo lo relacionado con esa alma gemela o le es indiferente, como si jamás se hubiesen conocido – comprendieron por dónde iba la conversación – sin embargo tú has venido a mí, exigiendo respuestas, exigiendo hablar con Orihara Izaya como si aún le guardases rencor, y yo, como su nueva compañera de eternidad, me siento intrigada ante el motivo de tus acciones. Así que, ¿por qué haces esto, Heiwajima Shizuo? ¿Qué es para ti Izaya? ¿Qué es lo que sientes? Si es que todavía sientes algo.

-Yo… – Shizuo abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, incapaz de poder encontrar respuestas, palabras que expresaran lo que pasaba por su mente, la cual era un caos. Se empeñaba en generar más preguntas, ¿por qué toda la información obtenida de ese chico y esa joven le dejaba tal sabor amargo en la boca? ¿Por qué se estaba comenzando a odiar por seguir a Izaya? ¿Por qué sentía que se odiaría más si no lo hacía?

-Su orden – Denis intervino, ya había sido demasiado drama en su local. Katherine sacó dinero y lo puso sobre la mesa.

-Muchas gracias. No hace falta el cambio, ya hemos perturbado mucho su establecimiento, – explicó – gracias por la comida – tomó las bolsas, dispuesta a salir.

-Espera – Shizuo le tomó por la muñeca en un gesto impulsivo, ella ocultó una mueca de dolor tras una de disgusto. Demasiado fuerte.

-¿Por qué debería? No pareces tener las respuestas a mis preguntas, no pareces seguro de ti mismo, puedo asegurar que ni siquiera puedes comprenderte. Esperar es una pérdida de tiempo. Si me disculpas, tengo que alcanzar a los otros para preparar todo para nuestro viaje.

-¿Su viaje? – Shizuo pudo sentir el distanciamiento de la chica, no lo impidió, sus extremidades, al igual que ayer, se negaban a responderle.

-Sí, nos vamos mañana tan pronto como sea posible – reanudó su marcha – alégrate, después de mañana por fin dejarás de ver a Orihara Izaya – le dio un agradecimiento con la cabeza a Simon al salir – y, bueno, quizá, para que no esté solo por lo que resta de la eternidad, yo deba tomarle como mi amante si ya no tiene uno. Es mi tipo, supongo – finalizó alzando un poco la voz, perdiéndose al otro lado de la calle.

.

.

.

-Orihara Izaya se encuentra solo, es nuestra oportunidad, no habrá otra igual. Si los rumores son ciertos, él aún debe estar en ese sitio.

-Entonces, ¿vamos? Debemos de hacer una visita de cortesía – las risas de un grupo de vándalos de poca monta resonó en la vieja bodega abandonada.

Nadie debía olvidar que Orihara Izaya tenía otros enemigos aparte de Heiwajima Shizuo.

.

.

.

-Lamento el traerlo aquí, es que no sabía a dónde más ir y, bueno, creo que Celty-san y tú son las personas que más conocen a Shizuo, aparte de su hermano y yo. Sin embargo, Kasuka-kun no está en el país y yo…bueno, yo ya no sé qué más decirle – reconoció Tanaka Tom, recibiendo de manos de Shinra un poco de té.

Shizuo estaba sentado en el sofá, con Celty al lado acariciando su espalda. Habían dejado a Vorona a cargo de llevar el dinero con su jefe, ella entendía que, pese a ser cercana a su senpai, no contaba con los conocimientos requeridos para esa situación.

-No te preocupes, siempre que podamos ayudar a un buen amigo no es molestia – la sonrisa que Shinra siempre tenía en el rostro tranquilizó un poco al cobrador – sin embargo, he de admitir que es la primera vez que veo a Shizuo-kun en ese estado – reconoció el médico clandestino, intrigado.

-Sí, sé a qué te refieres – Tom-san suspiró – si ayer se veía mal por la revelación de Orihara, hoy está peor luego de hablar con sus acompañantes.

-¿Se encontraron con los que estaban con Orihara-kun ayer? – Shinra le invitó a sentarse en los asientos individuales que poseía la modesta sala.

-Hace un rato, en el Russia Sushi.

-¿Dijeron algo malo a Shizuo? – mostró la Dullahan en su PDA, sin dejar de mover su mano por la espalda de su amigo, quien miraba sus propias manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas.

-Algo malo como tal, no.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué está así de perturbado? El ángel, la chica, ¿hizo algo?

-¿La chica es un ángel?

-Eso dice Celty.

-¡Responde! – apremió la mujer sin cabeza.

-No, no – Tom negó, Dullahan o humana, las mujeres daban miedo, – sólo, mmm, sólo que ella y el niño, Haruto, creo, le comentaron un par de cosas sobre Izaya.

-¿Un par de cosas? – Shinra empujó un poco más la taza de té en dirección al rubio, con la esperanza de que al menos el aroma le relajara. Luego volvió a su posición al lado de Tom, permaneciendo de pie.

-Sí, como que todo lo que hizo ayer la chica fue un ritual para cortar "almas gemelas", como que Izaya ya lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho, que Izaya sabía que eran almas gemelas desde la Academia Raira.

-¿Desde hace tanto?

-Increíble, ¿no? – Tom sonrió con desgano – también el chico dijo que todo lo que hizo Izaya lo hizo pensando en Shizuo y, creo que es todo, en pocas palabras – omitió decir que Haruto parecía querer asesinar a Shizuo con cada frase y mirada, – ah, cierto, ella dijo que…

-¿Qué? – Tanaka miró con cautela a su antiguo kouhai.

-Que se convertiría en la amante de Izaya cuando se fueran a vivir lejos, mañana – vieron como Shizuo apretaba sus manos y torcía su gesto. Celty le sintió tensarse.

-Wow, que declaración – el moreno asintió en dirección al médico, suspirando, ambos regresaron su vista al rubio y la Dullahan, Shinra se concentró en las espirales de humo negro. Celty poseía la suficiente confianza con Tanaka Tom como para no usar su casco en su presencia.

-No lo entiendo – escucharon el murmullo de Shizuo.

-¿Qué no entiendes? – Shinra actuó como intérprete de los gestos de su amada.

-No entiendo porque me siento tan molesto – confesó – ella, esa chica, ángel, lo que sea, dijo que ya que cortó nuestras almas yo no debería de sentir algo hacia Izaya, yo únicamente lo olvidaría. Pero…

-Pero es obvio que sientes muchas cosas, ¿no?

-Lo odio, lo sigo odiando, – reconoció, incorporándose y pasando una mano por su cabello con gesto ansioso, – pero ya no por lo que me ha hecho, no, lo odio porque, si lo sabía, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijo? Pudo hacerlo en cualquier momento. Él pudo…quizá nosotros… ¡aaagh, maldita sea! – Shizuo sujetó el puente de nariz, lanzando lejos sus lentes, que le molestaban, por segundo día consecutivo.

-¡Shizuo, calma! – pidió la Dullahan, tecleando con rapidez en su PDA. En esos momentos le gustaría mucho tener una boca para poder hablar propiamente con él. Tom le miró, compasivo.

-Creo que sé porque no te lo dijo, Shizuo – intervino Shinra, ganándose las miradas de los tres, dejó su propia taza sobre la mesita de centro, sin quitar su sonrisa afable continuó con su explicación: – ¿qué hubieras hecho, Shizuo, si Izaya te hubiese dicho de frente, hace cinco años o más, que eras su alma gemela, que él, tu mayor enemigo era TU alma gemela? ¿Cómo habrías reaccionado? ¿Le hubieses creído? – Heiwajima le miró, boquiabierto, relajó su cuerpo un tanto, Celty y Tom sopesaban también las preguntas de Shinra, – ¿Lo hubieras hecho? – insistió.

-No.

-Exacto – señaló Shinra – no le hubieses creído ni aunque te diera "pruebas", ¿por qué? Porque para ti, hasta el día de ayer, Orihara Izaya no era más que una mancha negra en tu vida, tu enemigo, el tipo al que más odiabas, no tu alma gemela, a quien más amabas. Él solo era Izaya, una persona a quien "odiaste" desde el primer momento y que te hizo la vida imposible durante años. Nunca le hubieses creído, es más, pienso que antes de que si quiera él pudiese darte pruebas tú le habrías matado – dijo con una risita que Celty reprendió con un golpecito de sus sombras, eso no ayudaría a Shizuo, – ¡auch, Celty, sólo estoy diciendo la verdad! ¿Nee, Shizuo?

-Tienes razón – concedió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, poniendo las manos entre sus piernas, mirando el techo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, – tienes toda la maldita razón – repitió, dejando salir algo parecido a una risa ahogada, casi lastimera. Sí, Shinra tenía razón. Hace cinco años o más, antes de que Izaya desapareciera por tanto tiempo, él jamás le habría creído, él jamás le habría escuchado y él, muy probablemente, le habría hecho puré.

La sola idea le hizo estremecer. ¿Por qué? Se suponía, según las palabras de Katherine, que él ya no debía sentir cualquier tipo de emoción hacia Izaya.

-Shizuo…

-Celty, ¿es probable que esa chica se equivocara? ¿Es probable que no hiciera bien su trabajo y en realidad no cortara ese lazo que me unía a Izaya? – cuestionó, reincorporándose, sin saber qué clase de mirada le estaba dando a su amiga. Shinra y Tom se vieron, ambos podían interpretar aquello como un acto desesperado. Quizá un acto desesperado por negar que Orihara Izaya ya no pertenecería más al mundo del guardaespaldas.

-No creo que ella cometiera errores – tecleó Celty, permitiendo que los otros dos también pudiesen ver, – ella es lo que los humanos llaman "ángel" o "cupido", su deber es cuidar que las almas solitarias encuentren a quien amar y, en ocasiones como esta, ceden ante la petición de separarlas. Sus poderes sobre ese campo, y el de las emociones humanas, es perfecto, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Una vez escuché, hace mucho, que a veces, muy raras veces, pese acortar el "hilo rojo" que les une, las almas, debido a sus fuertes sentimientos la una por la otra, no pueden olvidarse. Se corta el "hilo rojo", pero no el "vínculo", no los sentimientos – finalizó, esperando la reacción de Shizuo.

-Pero, eso sólo podría significar que… – Tom miró a Shizuo, quien leía y releía las palabras de Celty con cuidado.

-…Que Shizuo-kun aún mantiene todos sus sentimientos por Orihara-kun intactos, los buenos y los malos. Aunque creo que eso ya se vio más que claro – concluyó Shinra su idea.

-B-bueno, eso es lo que sé, pero no sé qué tan cierto sea, yo jamás he hablado con alguien como ella y…

-Yo aún odio a la pulga – murmuró Shizuo, deteniendo el teclear ansioso de Celty, – aún lo odio y…

 _"_ _Creí que no existías, me alegra saber que incluso yo tengo un alma gemela"_

 _"_ _Tonto, todos tenemos un alma gemela"_

 _"_ _También pensaba que no existías. Buenas noches, alma gemela"_

 _"_ _Dulces sueños"_

Izaya siempre había estado a su lado, siempre.

 _-Sí que eres una persona de temperamento corto, ¿nee, Shizu-chan? – la sonrisa que le dedicó hizo que su pecho se sintiera extraño. Ante su descuido escapó de sus manos, de nuevo. Era muy bueno huyendo._

Izaya era la irritante pulga que iba de un lado a otro molestándole. El enemigo que siempre recibía su frustración e ira con una sonrisa, sin importar que, y que, pese a resultar herido, jamás le mostró temor, jamás le apartó.

 _"…_ _me siento preocupado por ti. No quiero que te pase algo malo. No quiero quedarme sin alma gemela. No quiero perderte sin antes conocerte en persona algún día."_

Izaya también era su alma gemela, aquella persona que le dedicaba palabras dulces, llenas de ánimo, en sus peores días. La persona que él más amó, incluso más que a Kasuka, su preciado hermano.

 _"_ _¿Soy especial?"_

 _"_ _Lo eres para mí"._

 _"_ _Y para mi tú eres único…te amo"._

Se sentía molesto con Izaya por no decirle. Se sentía molesto porque esas cuatro personas olieran tanto a él, por ser tan cercanas a él. No quiso ver ese gesto triste la noche anterior porque detestaba la idea de que él sufriera, y él detestaba esa idea porque él, Izaya, era a quien más odiaba, pero también a quien más…

 _"_ _Eres quien eres, no lo puedes cambiar, pero confió en que las cosas mejorarán para ti. Sé que las personas verán lo amable que puedes ser. No te deprimas, recuerda que eso me hace deprimir también. Ánimo, yo siempre te apoyaré. Y, aún si todos guardan sentimientos negativos por ti, yo no. Te amo, caballero."_

-¿Shizuo?

-¡Maldición! – Shizuo se puso en pie de forma violenta.

-Shizuo, ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó su ex senpai. Shinra, desde su posición, buscó con la mirada el casco de Celty. El timbre de un teléfono sonó, Tanaka Tom se apresuró a responder al ver el remitente.

-Necesito encontrar a Izaya, necesito hablar con él.

-Parece que ya lo has descifrado, ¿eh? – sonrió Shinra. Ante sus ojos, ese par siempre había tenido una conexión única, algo que nadie más que ellos podía comprender. Por mucho que intentasen matarse el uno al otro durante años, por mucho que pregonaran su odio, Kishitani siempre pensó que esos dos se la pasaban muy bien en su mundo.

Uno propio, uno sólo de ellos.

Uno como el que había construido con Celty.

Por eso él sólo le había dado un empujoncito a su amigo, o, mejor dicho, otro empujoncito, al parecer ese ángel no era tan mala. Porque él las recordaba: las sonrisas sinceras casi imperceptibles que aparecían en sus rostros durante algún punto de sus caóticas persecuciones.

-¡Shizuo! – Llamó Tom antes de que el hombre saliera del departamento, los cuatro estaban en la puerta – si vas a buscar a Izaya, date prisa. Vorona-chan me acaba de llamar, dice que se encontró con Mikado-kun y él le dijo que hay una noticia sobre una venganza contra Izaya, y que se sabe dónde está.

-¿Qué?

Shinra había hecho bien tomando el casco de Celty, al parecer, sería necesario.

.

.

.

Izaya contempló una última vez el paisaje ante él, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta negra que usase ayer dio la media vuelta, despidiéndose. Bajo a paso lento las escaleras, ignorando el insistente vibrar de su teléfono celular. Seguro se trataba de Haruto preguntando por él, preocupándose por él. Él, quien no merecía su afecto.

Llegó a la primera planta y salió por una de las ventanas, el guardia de seguridad debería de estar dando su ronda en el otro extremo, tenía tiempo suficiente. Salió por la parte trasera, llegando al árbol donde, por única vez, se permitió darle una muestra de afecto físico a Shizuo. Miró el lugar, todavía lo recordaba vívidamente. Llevó una mano a su pecho, ahora vacío de lo que Katherine se empeñaba en llamar "corazón". Dio una sonrisa de medio lado luego de comprobar que su antebrazo estaba libre de mensajes. Reanudó su marcha hacia la salida principal, cerrando los ojos. Conocía el camino de memoria.

Eso era el final, luego de tanto, era el final. No más moretones. No más sentimientos que no eran suyos. No más dolor ajeno. No más alma gemela.

No más Heiwajima Shizuo.

Sólo quedaba él y su dolor, sólo él, Orihara Izaya.

Ahora Shizuo podría ser feliz.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos por aquí? – el ex informante detuvo sus pasos, mirando alrededor. Estaba en la que había sido la cancha donde Shinra intentó presentarle a Shizuo, que coincidencia. Incluso el panorama era similar.

Tres docenas de sujetos, armados con bates y otras cosas desagradables, le rodeaban. Muy similar, sólo que, en esa otra ocasión, era Shizuo quien estaba en su lugar, ¿sería lo llamado karma? Izaya compuso su gesto, palpando la única navaja que llevaba consigo.

-Hola, ha pasado un largo tiempo, mmm, ¿Kiyo-san?

-Al menos no has olvidado ni el rostro ni el nombre de a quien has jodido, querido informante.

-Fuiste un buen cliente – sonrió de esa forma que le caracterizaba. Ya entendía porque su teléfono continuaba vibrando en su bolsillo.

-Hasta que ya no te fui de utilidad y decidiste dejarme en medio de un gran lío, ¿no?

-Oh, ¿estás molesto por ello? – Izaya se estaba viendo rodeado. Estaba en desventaja numérica y física. Su cuerpo permanecía resentido por el ritual.

-Bastante, pero, no te preocupes, me encargaré de desquitar toda mi molestia aquí y ahora – sí, como lo pensaba, de esa no saldría bien parado, si es que salía en pie. Si no pensaba en algo rápido entonces se las vería negras, quizá no saliese vivo…

Pensándolo bien, eso no sonaba tan mal, después de todo, él no iba a ir a ningún lado más que con Katherine. De todas formas, él ya no se consideraba un dios, él ya no le temía a la muerte como antes, él ya no tenía un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir ahí, un objetivo.

Ensanchó la sonrisa en su cara, cosa que irritó a sus agresores. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos. Si se iba ir, al menos daría un poco de pelea. Por los viejos tiempos.

-Vamos a borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro.

-Adelante – concedió. El primero de ellos dio un paso en su dirección, le esquivó al tiempo que cortaba su brazo, un segundo agresor intentó golpearle con un bate, utilizó al primero para impulsarse y salir de su rango de ataque.

Izaya chasqueó la lengua cuando, al caer, sintió una punzada en el costado. No estaba en condiciones para pelear. Dos más se acercaron por el frente, maldijo, conteniendo la molestia continuó esquivando los ataques e intentando contraatacar en la medida de lo posible. Moverse le costaba cada vez más, el aire le faltaba. Hacía tanto que no tenía necesidad de hacer ese tipo de actividad.

-¡Maldita sea, deja de ser tan escurridizo! – la frase le era tan familiar. Interpuso su brazo, recibiendo ahí la cortada de su agresor. Pudo ver de reojo como por detrás tres más se acercaban. Quiso maldecir, pero se limitó a plasmar una de sus sonrisas ladinas en su rostro, cerrando los ojos. ¿Era ese su fin como ente humano?

-¡IZAYAAAA! – el sonido de algo metálico chocando contra objetos blandos le hizo reconsiderar su idea. Esa voz la conocía muy bien. Demasiado bien. Volvió a mirar.

-¡¿Shizuo?! – Sin quererlo, su voz salió un poco más alta de lo usual, Heiwajima Shizuo estaba delante de él, sosteniendo con una de sus manos una cadena de sus agresores. Izaya parpadeó, confundido, ¿qué estaba pasando? Bien, tal vez él ya comenzaba a alucinar por el dolor. Sí, eso debía ser. Nunca en su vida Shizuo le…

-¡¿Qué diablos haces?! ¡Muévete! – Heiwajima le jaló a un lado. El tacto sobre su brazo, al ser puesto a salvo, se sintió real, se sentía real. Cálido, doloroso por el exceso de fuerza usada. Volvió a parpadear, más confundido, cuando vio la navaja que le había herido antes enterrada en el brazo del guardaespaldas. Shizuo chasqueó la lengua, asustando a su agresor e Izaya salió de su estupor.

-Tú… ¡¿tú qué rayos haces aquí?! – le reclamó. Tenía que reclamarle. Por qué él, de entre todas las personas, le estaba… ¿ayudando?

-¿No es obvio? ¡Salvando tu trasero! – espetó, sacando sin cuidado la navaja, mirando de reojo a Izaya, observando que, fuera de la cortada en su antebrazo, nada más grave parecía haberle ocurrido. Un alivio extraño se instaló en su pecho, junto con la ira.

Lo habían herido, se habían atrevido a herirle.

-¿Por qué demonios harías eso? – Izaya fue ahora quien protegió a Shizuo, alejando de una patada a un chico que se acercaba por su flanco izquierdo. Seguro el golpe le dolió tanto como a él.

-Porque quiero, y ya – se miraron de reojo, espalda contra espalda, los matones se reorganizaban, incrédulos de tener al hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro peleando contra ellos para defender a quien categorizaban como su más grande enemigo.

-¡Eso es estúpido! – gritó Izaya, notando también el cómo sus oponentes se volvían más cautelosos, sin dejar de atacarles.

-¡No tanto como dejarse herir por esta bola de perdedores! – Izaya frunció el ceño, ¿acaso le estaba reclamando? ¿Por qué diablos le reclamaba?

Shizuo lanzó la cadena que aun sostenía y derribó a cuatro de ellos, dos se pudieron poner en pie de nueva cuenta. Que persistentes.

-¡¿Disculpa?! – Izaya giró en su dirección, cortando de paso a uno. Shizuo alejó de un puñetazo a otro más.

-¡Esto! – Shizuo, midiendo esta vez lo que podía su fuerza dadas las circunstancias, tomó la muñeca de Izaya y alzó su antebrazo a la vista de ambos, mostrando la herida que le estaba irritando ver, – ¡tú eres la maldita persona más escurridiza que conozco, ¿cómo dejaste que pasara?! – detuvo el intento de golpe con una barra de metal con su mano libre.

-¡¿Perdona?! ¡Estoy en medio de una maldita pelea, en desventaja numérica y física! ¡¿Qué esperabas?! ¡No tengo tu maldita fuerza, Shizu-chan! Además, ¡¿por qué demonios estás molesto por esto?! ¡No es de tu incumbencia! – lanzó su navaja a uno que se acercaba por su costado, sin importarle ya no tener con qué defenderse.

-¡Lo es, maldita sea! ¡Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es de mi incumbencia! – gritó el rubio, usando al tipo de la barra como arma contra sus oponentes.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Por qué habría de serlo?! – Izaya esquivó un golpe, poniéndose otra vez a espaldas del ex barman. Shizuo sujetó por el brazo a uno que llevaba otra arma punzocortante en manos, se la quitó y, ante la sorpresa de todos, la dio a Izaya, quien, aun confundido, la usó como su nueva arma.

-¡PORQUE ERES MI MALDITA ALMA GEMELA, ESTÚPIDA PULGA! – ante la declaración de Shizuo los ataques disminuyeron. Kiyo y sus secuaces se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos por corroborar la información que rondaba en internet.

Izaya no se atrevió a dar la vuelta, su corazón, antes agitado por el ejercicio, parecía haberse detenido.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! – Izaya controló el temblor en sus manos y voz, la ansiedad que le embargaba no era buena, Shizuo estaba jugando con fuego, Shizuo estaba, probablemente, burlándose de él, – ¡eso se terminó! – dijo, yendo por voluntad propia contra uno de sus atacantes.

Tenía que terminar eso pronto y salir de ahí, antes de desmoronarse. Su máscara ya había caído ayer, él ya no tenía defensa contra las emociones que Heiwajima Shizuo le provocaba. Él no podría soportar que Shizuo se estuviese burlando de sus sentimientos ahora que los conocía.

-¡Esa fue tu decisión, no la mía! – el rubio miró, molesto, como Izaya evitaba que sus ojos se encontraran, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué podría librarse así de fácil de él? Con furia derribó a otro tanto de los valientes, o estúpidos, que permanecían en pie.

-¡¿Y qué?! – Izaya fue tras Kiyo, si lo derrotaba, era probable que los otros decidieran dejarle, y él podría huir de ahí, de sus emociones. Una llamada bastaría para que Sozoro-san fuese por él y le llevara ante Katherine para que le ayudase a controlarse. A olvidar.

-¡Que no estoy de acuerdo! – Shizuo terminó con sus oponentes y observó como Izaya, con los movimientos gráciles que le caracterizaban, dejaba fuera de combate al líder de esa banda. Con eso no quedaban más en pie. Respiró hondo, regulando su respiración e ira, ya había tomado venganza por la herida del ex informante.

-Maldito, tú…

-Sí, sí, soy un maldito, Kiyo-san, ahora, duerme – le pateó en el estómago, usando eso para controlarse. Estaba hecho, sacó su teléfono, ignorado la penetrante mirada que Shizuo le daba. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, al ver como sus manos temblaban. ¿Es que siempre tenía que conseguir alterarle?

-Izaya – llamó Shizuo, acercándose a él. Orihara se estremeció. Ese tono de voz no debería ser usado para nombrarle. No con esa calma, no con la voz de esa persona. Se apresuró a marcar el número que necesitaba. Ya no tenía mucha energía para huir muy lejos.

-Sozoro-san – el hombre atendió al primer timbrazo y pudo escuchar los gritos preocupados de Haruto y a Himari intentando calmarle. Shizuo frunció el ceño, Izaya le estaba dando la espalda y, a parte, llamaba a esos tipos, la molestia volvió. Izaya comenzó a dar pasos lejos de aquel desastre, – necesito que me recojas, y trae a Katy-chan contigo, necesito que… – el teléfono le fue arrebatado de las manos, escuchó un chasquido que le indicó que tendría que comprar uno nuevo.

-Izaya – volvió a llamar Shizuo, controlando su molestia ante la mención de la chica, ángel, o lo que fuese, ante el intento del pelinegro por escapar de él, por alejarse, – Izaya, mírame – pidió, Orihara apretó los puños, incapaz de seguir avanzando, ¿por qué? – Izaya – Shizuo le tomó por los hombros y le giró, le dio el tiempo suficiente para agachar la cabeza, usando su cabello para ocultar su rostro.

No, él no iba a permitir que le viese vulnerable, que se burlara.

-Suéltame – exigió.

-No, Izaya, tenemos que hablar.

-No hay de qué hablar – logró aclarar su garganta lo suficiente. Debía buscar al Orihara Izaya, el informante de Shinjuku, el enemigo de Heiwajima Shizuo, de entre todos los pedazos de su personalidad. Debía, en la brevedad, construir una barrera entre él y sus sentimientos. Lo que sea que Shizuo quisiera decirle, él no deseaba escucharlo. Ya había tenido suficiente de ese dolor, de esa sensación molesta.

-Lo hay.

-¡No lo hay! – refutó, logrando sacar fuerzas de algún lugar, apartándose del tacto que le quemaba como hierro ardiente. Logró mirarle con furia, con odio.

-¡Izaya! – Shizuo le sujetó por la muñeca cuando notó que él estaba intentando huir de nuevo – ¡escúchame!

-¡Me niego! ¡Suéltame! – forcejeó, ¿dónde había dejado la navaja que Shizuo le dio instantes atrás?

-¡No voy a soltarte hasta que me escuches, maldita sea! – Shizuo acercó sus cuerpos, sosteniendo con su otra mano la otra muñeca del ex informante.

-¡Que me sueltes, estúpido protozoo! – Izaya no pudo mantener la mirada ante los ojos castaños, no comprendía que estaba viendo en ellos, no comprendía la intensidad con la que le observaban. No sabía si quería comprenderlo.

-¡No voy a hacerlo, si te suelto irás corriendo con ella! ¡Y eso no voy a permitirlo! – le dijo, soltando sus muñecas y sujetando sus hombros, acercando sus rostros un tanto.

-¿Ella? – Izaya parpadeó, confundido ante la cercanía, ante el aliento de Shizuo chocando contra su rostro. Olía a tabaco y menta.

-La chica ángel.

-¿Katy-chan? ¿Qué tiene que ver Katy-chan?

-No voy a dejar que ella te aleje de mí.

-¿Qué?

-Tú eres sólo mío, Izaya. Eres MI alma gemela.

-¿Pero de qué hablas ahora? Yo no soy tu alma gemela, idiota – Shizuo frunció el ceño, molesto, el dolor en su pecho no mentía.

¿Así es como se sentía ser rechazado por tu alma gemela? ¿Así fue como Izaya se sintió todos esos años? Que injusticia.

-Lo eres.

-No lo soy, Katy-chan ya…

-¡Aaaaagh, ¿quieres dejar de nombrarla?! – Shizuo pegó sus rostros todo lo que pudo – ¡¿QUIERES ENTENDER DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?! ¡Estoy diciendo que no dejaré que ella, ni nadie más te tengan! ¡Estoy diciendo que eres MI alma gemela!

-¡Ya te escuché! ¡Ya puedes dejar de burlarte de mí!

-¡No me estoy burlado!

-¡Lo haces, estúpido Shizu-chan! – Gritó, cerrando sus ojos, si iba a desmoronarse, no vería el reflejo de ello en los ojos del guardaespaldas, reanudó su forcejeó, poniendo sus manos en el pecho del rubio, intentando crear distancia, liberarse, huir, – ¡¿por qué no puedes dejar de alterarme de esta forma?! ¡¿Es tan divertido ver al tipo que odias en su estado más vulnerable?!

-¡No te odio, idiota! ¡TE AMO! – sin esperar, Shizuo plantó un beso en los labios del ex informante. Izaya detuvo su forcejeo un momento, abriendo sus ojos para confirmar que eso no lo estaba imaginando.

No, no, no, no, no, eso no. Todo su trabajo a la basura no. Movió su rostro, separándose.

-¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?! – volvió a intentar poner distancia, esperando que no fuese demasiado tarde.

-Recupero lo que es mío – dijo Shizuo antes de soltar sus hombros y sujetar con firmeza el rostro frente a él – te amo, Izaya – repitió, besándole de nuevo.

No, no, no. La mente de Izaya repetía esa palabra. "No". Si Shizuo hacía eso, si Shizuo le besaba luego de decirle eso, entonces todas sus acciones serían en vano, entonces volverían al principio, ellos…

Sus ojos encontraron los de Shizuo, le estaba observando y era vergonzoso. Sintió las mejillas calientes.

El delgado hilo rojo que antes había sido cortado apareció un instante, brillando en los meñiques de ambos. Ya era tarde para que Izaya volviera a intentar apartarse.

Heiwajima miraba el terror en la cara del ex informante, de su ex enemigo. Podía intuir a qué se debía, sin embargo, él, al igual que Izaya antes, ya había tomado su decisión. Sonrió contra la boca ajena al tiempo en que cerraba, dejando una mano sobre la nuca de Izaya y bajando la otra a su cintura, apegando el delgado cuerpo contra el suyo. ¿Con esa complexión frágil él le había enfrentado tantas veces? ¿Cuántas heridas habría tenido que soportar por su culpa? ¿Cuánto dolor?

Shizuo aprovechó el quejido de sorpresa que dejo salir Izaya para profundizar el beso, dándose la libertad de explorar la boca del que ahora volvía a ser su alma gemela, permitiéndose disfrutar del roce que sus labios mantenían con los suaves del ex informante.

Orihara Izaya no pudo más. No podía luchar contra él, no podía alejarlo cuando él era quien le buscaba de esa manera. Porque Orihara Izaya había estado enamorado por tanto tiempo de ese sujeto. Orihara Izaya le había amado por tanto, tanto tiempo en silencio. Orihara Izaya había esperado hace mucho recibir un gesto como aquel. Por eso, Orihara Izaya cedió, pasando sus brazos por los costados de Shizuo hacia su espalda, aferrándose a la ropa del hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, dejando salir las lágrimas que pudo retener ayer a duras penas.

Shizuo se separó de Izaya cuando sintió el sabor salado mezclarse con su saliva.

-¿Por qué? – Izaya, otra vez, ocultaba sus ojos de él con su cabello, leves sacudidas de sus hombros le indicaban la continuidad de su llanto, – ¿por qué tenías que arruinarlo? ¿Sabes, sabes lo que has hecho? – Shizuo volvió a sonreír, usando la mano que tenía en la nuca del informante para sujetar su mentón y alzar su rosto. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

¿Orihara Izaya siempre había sido así de atractivo? ¿Sus ojos habían sido siempre tan expresivos? Si ese era el caso, él era un maldito ciego.

-Sé lo que hice – subió su otra mano a la altura del pecho de Izaya, tocando ahí donde su mitad de "corazón" volvía a residir, – recuperé lo que es mío – Izaya se estremeció ante la sinceridad de Shizuo, – eres mío, Izaya, sólo mío – con una ternura de la que no se sabía poseedor, limpió las lágrimas del ex informante, – y yo soy todo tuyo – completó, besando su frente y estrechándolo entre sus brazos, sintiéndose, por primera vez, completo.

Le había encontrado. Había hallado a su alma gemela. A alguien que le amaba tanto que era capaz de buscar a un ser sobrenatural y rogarle para que les separaran, pesando que eso era lo mejor para él. Alguien que anteponía su felicidad a la propia. No era quien ni como lo esperaba, pero estaba conforme. Estaba feliz. Porque él no le cambiaría, él le iba a aceptar como Orihara Izaya le aceptó hace tanto. No le iba a dejar marchar.

Ante esas palabras, sintiendo el abrazo, Orihara Izaya dejó caer lo último que quedaba de sus defensas. Escondió el rostro en el pecho del guardaespaldas, molesto consigo mismo por ceder, molesto con Shizuo por insistir, molesto con quien sea por ese giro de eventos. Y feliz, feliz porque podía tener así de cerca a su alma gemela. Feliz porque ese contradictorio sentimiento al fin fuese correspondido.

-Te detesto, Shizu-chan, te detesto tanto – murmuró, intentando controlar el odioso llanto, sabedor de que sus ojos quedarían rojos e hinchados y Shizuo tendría algo con que molestarlo si quería, – ¿es que siempre tienes que arruinar mis planes? ¿Siempre tienes que salirte de mis cálculos? ¡Eres tan tonto, Shizu-chan! ¡Te odio! – Shizuo rio, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de Izaya, aspirando el aroma que antes consideró molesto.

Ahora comprendía que posiblemente intentaba negar que, en realidad, adoraba esa fragancia.

-Si no hiciera eso, ya te habrías aburrido de mí y no me amarías más que a todos, ¿verdad? – las mejillas se Izaya se sintieron más calientes, de ser posible.

-Olvidé lo peligrosamente honesto que eres – murmuró, y Shizuo pudo imaginar la mueca que estaría haciendo.

-Bueno, uno de los dos tiene que serlo, ¿no?

-Idiota, te odio.

-Y yo te amo.

.

.

.

Desde el techo de un edificio cercano a la Academia Raira, Katherine presenció todo. Suspiró, sacando su teléfono celular. Marcó un número.

-¿Bueno? Sozoro-san, llamo para decirles que Izaya se encuentra bien, me encargaré de llevarlo a casa después – dicho eso colgó, sin dejar de mirar a la pareja, – par de tontos, haciendo tanto drama cuando el final era obvio.

-Sin embargo, parece que te ha gustado bastante ese drama suyo, ¿no? – la voz a su lado no le sobresaltó, observó de reojo a su nuevo acompañante.

-Siempre es grato ver a dos almas gemelas reunirse…

-…Especialmente cuando se aman tanto – el "ángel" alzó una ceja, había terminado su frase por ella, – aunque bien pudiste ahorrarles las partes dolorosas.

-Y tú bien pudiste evitar enviar a Orihara Izaya conmigo y decirle que fuera sincero con Heiwajima Shizuo, Tsukumoya – contraatacó, la risa que dejó salir le hizo chasquear la lengua.

-¿Sigues molesta por eso?

-Mientras vivo una vida humana me gusta mantener mi verdadero origen en secreto, lo arruinaste.

-Bueno, no creo que esta información vaya a ir más allá del círculo de amigos de Izaya y Shizuo.

-Me has creado problemas con mi "familia".

-Lo siento – ante la disculpa la chica volvió a suspirar. Ese sujeto podía llegar a ser molesto, – pero, Izaya te ha hecho pasar un buen rato, ¿no? – Katherine regresó la vista a la Academia.

Celty Sturluson estaba con ellos, atando con sus sombras a los pandilleros, aliviada porque ambos estuviesen bien. Se miraba algo cohibida al haberlos interrumpido, pero seguro que la policía ya estaba en camino. Shizuo mantenía a Izaya pegado a él sosteniéndole de los hombros con su brazo. El ex informante mantenía un leve rubor en su rostro ante la bochornosa situación. Katherine no ocultó una sonrisa cuando Heiwajima Shizuo besó a Orihara Izaya, aprovechando que Celty les daba la espalda. Pudo sentir la vergüenza y felicidad del hombre.

-Sí, es un humano interesante, comprendo porque le ayudaste, comprendo porque te encariñaste con él.

-También te ha cautivado, ¿eh? – esta vez fue Katherine quien rio.

-Quien sabe – se puso en pie – debo irme. Procura ya no enviar más personas en mi búsqueda, al menos hasta que complete el ciclo de esta vida humana.

-No te preocupes, Orihara Izaya fue la única excepción.

-Me alegra escuchar eso – sonrió a la figura ante ella – me agrada esa apariencia, va contigo, Shinichi – dijo antes de lanzarse al vacío. El agente de información devolvió la sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo – susurró antes de desvanecerse.

El trabajo de ambos estaba hecho.

.

.

.

 _Pasajeros con destino a París, favor de abordar por la puerta 5._

-Ese es mi vuelo – Katherine acomodó la pequeña maleta que llevaba en su hombro, miró a sus acompañantes, – ¿seguro que no quieres venir conmigo? – sonrió de manera coqueta a un pelinegro, provocando un gruñido de quien estaba a espaldas de él. Orihara rió.

-No, por ahora no, pero gracias por la oferta. Y gracias por dejar pasar el trato.

-Sí, bueno, no es como si pudiera separar a dos almas gemelas de nuevo. Sería muy cruel de mi parte, además… – observó a la pareja con detenimiento, dejando salir una misteriosa sonrisa de medio lado, –…me has recordado porque me gusta mi trabajo.

-¿Eh?

-Debo irme – se acercó a Izaya y depositó un beso en cada mejilla – me la he pasado bien contigo, Izaya, si algún día te aburres de él, ven a mí – Shizuo volvió a gruñir, recordando porque había acompañado a Izaya ese día, cuando supo que los jovencitos y el anciano no querrían ir a despedir a la chica al aeropuerto.

El chico, Haruto, dijo que no soportaba las despedidas, aunque fuesen temporales, así que los otros dos decidieron quedarse con él. Izaya rio otra vez.

-Lo recordaré, pero dudo que pase – Katherine sonrió más ante su respuesta y Shizuo se preguntó si era la misma chica fría que confrontó hacía apenas un par de días.

-En ese caso, Heiwajima Shizuo – observó al rubio, otorgándole una mirada seria, – más te vale no volver a lastimarlo, o te prometo que te haré sufrir diez veces lo que este chico ha sufrido por ti, ¿ok? – Shizuo chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Izaya supo que nunca debería mencionar el hecho de que, en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Katherine perdería en un santiamén.

-Eso no va a pasar.

-Eso espero – la chica le dedicó una sonrisa extraña – et s'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas si rude avec lui quand vous faites l'amour, rappelez-vous que son corps est plus fragile que le tien. [ _Y, por favor, no seas tan rudo con él cuando hagan el amor, recuerda que su cuerpo es más frágil que el tuyo.]_

-¿Qué? – Shizuo parpadeó, confundido, sin comprender sus palabras, miró a Izaya, buscando respuestas, pero él tenía una mano en la cara, manteniendo el rostro agachado. Lo que sea que haya dicho la chica debió de ser algo vergonzoso como para crear el sonrojo que Shizuo podía entrever. Ahora tenía más curiosidad.

-Katy-chan, por favor, no digas esas cosas.

-Tarde o temprano pasará, sólo te recuerdo "les risques de l'amour" – ella dio la media vuelta – estaré esperando mi invitación a la boda – dijo en japonés para ambos e Izaya no pudo protestar, demasiado avergonzado como para hacerlo. Dios, olvidó que ella era peor siendo una chica normal de 16 años a un ángel inmortal sin sentimientos.

-Eso puede tardar un poco – oh, dios, no, Shizuo estaba respondiendo.

-Mejor que no lo haga – advirtió despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano – au revoir!

.

.

.

La vida tiene un millón de sorpresas y da un montón de giros inesperados.

Es lo que pensó Kadota cuando vio salir a Shizuo de una tienda con una bolsa, agradeciendo a sus compañeros de trabajo por la espera. Sabía para quien era. Cuando Shizuo le miró, él sonrió en su dirección, alzando el pulgar. Estaba de acuerdo, no al cien por ciento, pero, si el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro se miraba así de feliz, suponía que era lo correcto.

Shizuo devolvió el saludo, ocultando lo que parecía ser un sonrojo al girar y comenzar a caminar al lado de Tom y Vorona. Kadota rió, ¿quién pensaría que podía verse así de avergonzado? Quizá, si Shizuo reaccionaba de esa manera, él podría meterse un poco con quien le había dado un par de problemas en el pasado. Cruzó sus brazos y negó. No, mejor no. A saber qué clase de medidas tomaría su ahora protector.

-Dotachin, ¿por qué sonríes de esa manera? – Erika, a su lado, sostenía una pila de mangas, Walker estaba guardando el resto con ayuda de Togusa.

-Por nada. Vamos, es hora de trabajar.

-De acuerdo – sonrió la chica – voy a fingir que no pensaste en hacerle maldades a Iza-Iza, no le diré a Shizu-Shizu sobre eso, no queremos que te mande al hospital por meterte con su lindo amado – rió la mujer, corriendo a guardar sus mangas, dejando a Kadota estupefacto.

La intuición de una mujer era de temer.

.

.

.

-Entonces, es todo por hoy – Shizuo observó la hora en su teléfono al escuchar eso, justo a tiempo, – te invitaría a cenar algo, pero veo que ya tienes planes, – sonrió Tanaka, con una pizca de picardía en sus ojos. No siempre podía molestar de ese modo a Shizuo.

-Eh, sí, perdón – Tom-san rio ante la torpe disculpa.

-No te preocupes, será en otra ocasión, e incluso podemos invitarles. Oh, cierto – le pasó una de las dos cajitas blancas que él llevaba desde hacía un rato – dale esto a sus acompañantes – Heiwajima tomó el paquete – hay que mantener una buena relación con ellos – le recordó y el rubio tuvo que contener un gruñido.

-Gracias, hasta mañana, Tom-san, Vorona – inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida, luego dio la media vuelta, caminando con paso tranquilo en dirección al parque Oeste de Ikebukuro.

-Que pases buena tarde, Shizuo-senpai – dijo la rubia – sólo no te excedas con Orihara – Shizuo detuvo sus pasos, dando una mirada sorprendida por encima de su hombro a la mujer, ¿ella acababa de insinuar lo que creía? Tom-san también la observaba, incrédulo ante la broma, volvió a reír al ver la cara de Shizuo.

Las personas podían cambiar, o mostrar un poco de su "yo" interno cuando se encontraban en un ambiente de confianza.

-Yo…lo tendré en cuenta – murmuró Shizuo, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

-Vaya, me has sorprendido, Vorona, esa fue una buena broma.

-Me alegra que se comprendiera el significado de mis palabras – sonrió la rubia – Tom-san, ¿quisiera ir por algo de pizza para cenar? – El moreno parpadeó, confundido – siempre nos está invitando a nosotros, creo que es mi turno, aún si Shizuo-senpai no viene – explicó, algo nerviosa. Tanaka sonrió.

-Eso me agradaría mucho, conozco una buena pizzería a dos cuadras, ¿vamos ahí o tienes alguna opción?

-Iba a sugerir ese lugar.

-Ok, entonces, vamos – Vorona asintió, mirando de reojo a su acompañante, ¿tal vez ella también debería decirle sobre su descubrimiento acerca de su alma gemela?

No, quizá en otra ocasión. Tenía tiempo para pensar en una adecuada manera de abordar el tema.

.

.

.

Shizuo caminaba lentamente, intentando olvidar el comentario de Vorona, aún sorprendido. Nunca pensó que ella también decidiera bromear sobre el asunto. Al parecer, para quienes eran cercanos a él, el asunto de su alma gemela no les había ni alterado ni sorprendido tanto.

En el caso de Kasuka, al llamarle, solo le dijo "hasta que lo notaste". Con ello Shizuo sintió culpa. Culpa y vergüenza porque su hermano menor lo había notado y él no. "Y no olvides presentarnos de manera adecuada la próxima vez", había agregado. Shizuo recordaba cuanto se había reído. La reacción de sus padres fue más o menos similar.

En el caso de Erika, casi les había hecho una fiesta, de no haber sido detenida por Kadota. Shinra iba por el mismo camino, hasta la intervención de Celty. Sin embargo, las gemelas Orihara, al parecer, estaban conspirando con ellos para llevar a cabo la idea.

A una semana del incidente en casa de Shinra, de la pelea en el patio de la Academia Raira, de que el "ángel" se marchara y de que, oficialmente, empezara una relación, las cosas parecían no haber cambiado tanto. Su paz estaba de vuelta. Ni siquiera las miradas discretas y los murmullos a su alrededor le alteraban.

Su rutina era básicamente la misma, se levantaba, iba a trabajar, conversaba con sus amigos, llamaba a su hermano. El único cambio era que, por las tardes, luego del trabajo, se reunía con su alma gemela. Eso y que los mensajes, igual de cursis, divertidos y alentadores, aparecían en sus brazos todos los días. Tendría que recordar preguntarle a Izaya como es que podía escribir con ambas manos, si él no mal recordaba, Orihara era zurdo.

El aroma familiar le llegó, haciendo fácil la tarea de identificar la ubicación del ahora investigador privado de entre toda esa gente. Una suave sonrisa de posó en sus labios al mirarle, parecía disfrutar de la animada conversación que sostenía con Haruto, ignorando los comentarios mordaces de Himari. Ahora entendía un tanto la extraña relación que mantenía con cada uno de sus "ayudantes". Se acercó a la banca donde estaban sentados.

-Ah, ya está aquí – Haruto fue el primero en verle, levantándose de la banca. Himari, quien también estaba sentada, le imitó.

-Hola – saludó Shizuo.

-Shizu-chan, hola – cuando los ojos de Orihara se encontraron con los suyos una sonrisa a la que poco a poco se iba acostumbrando apareció. Una sincera, una llena de todo aquello que no podía decir, ni se atrevería a decir, según Sozoro y Shinra. Esa sonrisa que llamaba tanto la atención de las personas.

Shizuo frunció el ceño, recordando un comentario de Erika.

 _-Iza-Iza siempre ha sido muy bonito, atractivo, cautivador, pero, según internet, y yo, ahora que sale contigo, Shizu-Shizu, es aún más apuesto. Se ve tan radiante y lindo~. Ah, claro que tú también eres apuesto, pero, bueno, Izaya tiene ese no sé qué que hace a las personas caer rendidas a sus pies. Ten cuidado, Shizu-Shizu, no te lo vayan a quitar._

Al parecer la chica loca amiga de Kadota tenía razón. Izaya era demasiado atractivo para las personas, y la ropa que ahora usaba no le ayudaba a disimularlo. El pantalón negro de vestir, los zapatos, la camisa roja y la chaqueta negra sin gorro se amoldaban a la perfección a su ser. Maldito Izaya y su capacidad para verse bien con lo que fuera. Lanzó una nada discreta mirada de advertencia a todos los que miraban de más a SU alma gemela.

Orihara Izaya sólo podía ser lindo para y con él.

-Ya que Heiwajima-san está aquí, podemos irnos – sonrió Haruto a Himari y Sozoro.

-Gracias por su duro trabajo – dijo Izaya, regresando su mirada a sus "lacayos" y guardaespaldas. Shizuo reconsideró su anterior idea, Orihara Izaya también podía ser lindo con otras personas. Tendría que solucionar eso.

-¡Es un placer, Izaya-san! – Haruto se acercó lo suficiente al pelinegro – cuando lleguemos a casa haremos el resto, no te preocupes.

-Cuento con ustedes – Orihara le acarició la cabeza al jovencito, sabiendo que ese era el motivo por el cual se había acercado de nuevo. Haruto le dedico una mirada ilusionada al investigador y una sonrisa burlona a Shizuo, indicándole que no era el único que podía recibir muestras de afecto de Izaya. Sí, Haruto aún detestaba un poco a Shizuo.

-Sólo haremos la parte de archivar, tú vas a lidiar con lo otro, no me importa si tienes que hacerlo en la madrugada – amenazó Himari, irritada por el creciente cariño de Haruto hacia el ex informante.

-Claro, claro, Himari-chan. Sozoro-san, asegúrate de que vayan a la cama temprano.

-¿Por qué Izaya-dono puede que no llegue hoy? – Haruto chasqueó la lengua, molesto, Izaya dio una sonrisa ladina, de esas que aún conservaba y sabía usar cuando era adecuado.

-Quien sabe – dijo. Poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a las constantes bromas de esos tres. Y de Shinra y las gemelas.

-En ese caso, me haré cargo – accedió el hombre.

-No veremos después, Izaya-san – Haruto, siendo como era de atrevido, le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo al ver a Shizuo tensar la mandíbula, – más te vale que lo cuides, Heiwajima-san, Izaya-san aún está en la mira de muchos. Recuerda que, si algo le pasa, Katy-chan te hará pagar…y nosotros también.

-Habla por ti – murmuró Himari, cruzando los brazos, ya molesta por la espera.

Shizuo le devolvió la sonrisa burlona que le dedicara hacía unos instantes, recordando las palabras que Haruto le diese días atrás: "sólo te acepto porque haces feliz a Izaya-san pero, si alguna vez le haces llorar, tendrás que cuidar tus espaldas". Shizuo se había divertido mucho con eso, igual se había alegrado. Izaya también tenía personas que le apreciaban y se preocupaban por él.

-Tranquilo, lo voy a cuidar muy bien – Izaya negó, Shizuo siempre le sorprendía, incluso con la tontería de pelear con un chiquillo por su atención, aunque eso, de cierta manera, le provocaba un gran sentimiento de satisfacción.

-Más te vale – Haruto casi le gruñía.

-Ten – Shizuo le tendió la cajita blanca – de parte de Tom-san.

-¿Tom-san? – Haruto recibió la caja, revisando el contenido – ¡pastelillos! – su gesto malhumorado volvió a iluminarse.

-¿Cómo se dice, Haruto? – dijo Izaya, divertido por la expresividad del jovencito.

-Le daré las gracias a Tanaka Tom-san cuando le vea – sonrió – nos veremos en casa, Izaya-san. Llama si cualquier cosa pasa – tomó la mano de Himari, jalándola en dirección a donde habían dejado el auto.

-Que tengan buena tarde – Sozoro fue tras los chiquillos.

-Vaya, Tom-san tenía razón – Shizuo observó a los tres personajes perderse al doblar la esquina.

-¿Sobre qué? – Izaya alzó una ceja en su dirección. Shizuo se sentó a su lado luego de depositar un beso en los labios de los que ya era adicto. Era consciente de las miradas que recibían y no le importaba. Guardó sus lentes en el bolsillo del chaleco.

-Él pensó que los pastelillos harían felices a tus acompañantes.

-Idea acertada – asintió Izaya, controlando el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Todavía le costaba trabajo creer que ahora eran besos y no golpes lo que recibía por parte de Shizuo cada vez que se encontraban, – aunque a Himari-chan también le gustan las cosas saladas.

-Lo recordaré – sonrió Shizuo – toma, esto es para ti, – puso en manos del investigador una bolsa roja con detalles blancos.

-¿Mh? – Orihara observó la bolsa con aire curioso. Shizuo tendría que hacer algo con esas expresiones que lucían demasiado lindas en un hombre de casi 30 años, – ¿chocolates? – Dijo, luego de sacar una caja, roja también, y destaparla, el aroma dulzón se mezcló con el de Izaya, – este, Shizu-chan, es lindo de tu parte, pero a mi…

-…No te gustan muchos las cosas dulces, lo recuerdo

-Entonces, ¿por qué me…?

-Fue una promesa.

-¿Eh?

-San Valentín – Orihara Izaya mostró sorpresa en sus ojos. No esperaba que Shizuo recordara esos mensajes. Sonrió con un poco de burla, un poco como el informante que fue.

-Aún falta mucho para San Valentín, Shizu-chan.

-Lo sé, pero está bien así, – Shizuo desenvolvió uno de los chocolates y lo llevó a la altura de la boca de Izaya, – está bien – repitió. Izaya cedió y abrió la boca, al menos Shizuo había acertado al elegir un chocolate semi amargo.

-¿Esto significa que tendré que darte doble chocolate en Febrero? – Shizuo rió, guardando la caja en la bolsa, tomando a Izaya de la mano.

-Esto significa que me encargaré de cumplir con cada promesa que te hice, no importa el tiempo que me tome – le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo las piernas de Izaya temblar. Menos mal que estaba sentado.

-Como todo un caballero, ¿eh?

-¿No por eso me pusiste ese otro apodo, pulga? – Izaya chasqueó la lengua, sin poder evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ah, eso se veía demasiado adorable a ojos de Shizuo. Notó como un par de colegialas intentaban sacarles una foto. Las ahuyentó con la mirada. Sólo él tendría el privilegio de guardar esas expresiones en recuerdos duraderos. Bueno, él y los compañeros de Izaya.

-¿Incluso cumplirás con lo de la lista de personas que me han hecho daño? – Izaya llamó su atención. Se inclinó para ver al pelinegro, apretando un poco su mano.

-Sobre todo cumpliré con esa promesa – Orihara regresó su mirada al rubio, notando su entrecejo fruncido. Estaba molesto. Izaya sonrió.

-La lista es muy larga, Shizu-chan.

-No me importa.

-Y tú la encabezas – Shizuo parpadeó, confundido, – ¿qué? Dijiste que tendría que ser una lista de todas y cada una de las personas que, de una u otra manera, me han dañado. Tú eres quien más me hirió, Shizu-chan, – un tic nervioso saltó en la ceja del guardaespaldas. Izaya estaba usando ese tonito dolido a propósito, aparte de llevar una mano a su pecho con expresión dramática, – ah, pero, si te auto lastimas, yo lo sentiré, supongo que tendré que dejarlo pasar.

-En serio, ¿me vas a recordar eso siempre?

-No siempre, sólo cuando Shizu-chan me haga enojar, – dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa demasiado parecida a las de cuando era un informante, – recuerda que puedo reconsiderar el ofrecimiento de Katy-chan.

-Como si te lo fuese a permitir – Shizuo por poco gruñe, apretando la mano de Izaya otro tanto. El investigador dejó salir una risa divertida.

-Oh, oh, Shizu-chan resultó ser tan posesivo y celoso – con su mano libre, Izaya apartó un mechón de pelo rubio de la cara de Shizuo, un gesto similar al que hizo cuando estaban en Raira, sólo que, esta vez, él sí podía tocarlo sin temor a ser apartado, – ¿es eso señal de lo mucho que me amas? – susurró contra sus labios.

-Por supuesto – Izaya sonrió, conforme con la respuesta. Acortó la distancia, teniendo que apoyarse un poco en sus manos unidas para alcanzar la boca de Shizuo, menos mal que la diferencia de altura no era tanta.

Shizuo no tardó en corresponder el beso. Era la sensación más adictiva que conocía. Superaba por mucho a la nicotina.

Izaya abrió los ojos y dedicó una mirada a un grupo de mujeres que habían estado observando al guardaespaldas desde hacía rato. Era una mirada de advertencia. Porque Shizuo también contaba con sus admiradoras -y admiradores-, aunque no se diera cuenta por estar ocupando notando a los suyos o peleando con Haruto. Porque Orihara Izaya también podía ser posesivo y celoso, pese a no decirlo. Él, al igual que Shizuo, demostraría aquello con acciones.

Regresó a su sonrisa amable, esa que guardaba exclusivamente para el hombre delante de él. Esa que había guardado durante años sólo para él.

-Shizu-chan, ¿has dejado de fumar?

-Un poco – reconoció, sorprendido porque lo notase, – encontré algo más adictivo que el fumar – Izaya continuó sonriendo, comprendiendo el significado oculto de sus palabras.

-Curioso, también acabo de encontrar algo adictivo.

-¿En serio? – los ojos de Shizuo brillaron, Izaya sonrió, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del ex barman.

-Sí – durante un momento disfrutó del estar así de cerca, pese a aceptarlo, le seguía pareciendo irreal el mantener ese tipo de relación con el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, – ahora, volviendo a la lista – Izaya se reincorporó, sin dejar de sonreír. Shizuo suspiró, comprobando que ese seguía siendo Izaya, su Izaya.

-Te escucho.

-Diría que después de ti están Namie-san, Shiki-san, Akabayashi-san, Rokujo Chikage, Simon, Vorona, Shinra, Celty, algunos tipos subalternos del Awakusu-Kai, así como las cabezas de la familia, – comenzó a enumerar ayudándose de los dedos de sus manos – Sozoro-san también entra en la lista, aunque podemos dejarlo pasar, Slon, que era el compañero de Vorona-chan, Mikado, Kida, Anri, Nakura-chan, Saki, Manami-chan, Kine-san, aunque creo que esos dos podrían salvarse también. Ahora, que si quieres empezar desde la primaria, estaban Hiroto, Taichi, Aoi, Karin, Ryuusuke…

-Ok, vamos a poner reglas – Shizuo detuvo el conteo, realmente eran muchos. Izaya volvió a mirarlo de esa manera adorable, se controló para no ceder, – primero, no voy a golpear a alguien que sea amigo nuestro; segundo, no golpeo chicas, y tercero, mejor escribe la lista en papel.

-Te dije que eran demasiados – rió Izaya, sin molestarse por las condiciones. El comportamiento amable de Shizuo era lo único que podía anticipar un poco.

-Y yo te dije que me haré cargo, sólo, sólo apégate a las reglas, ¿ok?

-Oh, vamos, ¿un golpecito a Shinra? Me debe una desde hace tiempo – cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Izaya…

-Moo~, eres un aguafiestas, Shizu-chan – Heiwajima Shizuo maldijo al poder sobrenatural que le hubiese dado a Izaya la capacidad para lucir adorable haciendo pucheros siendo ya un adulto. Estaba descubriendo que, en realidad, esos pucheros eran el arma más poderosa que Izaya poseía contra él, esperaba que el ex informante no abusara demasiado de ello, porque seguro ya lo sabía.

-Perdón por intentar mantener una buena relación con mis amigos más cercanos – Shizuo se puso en pie, tomando la bolsa roja en su mano izquierda, la derecha la tendió en dirección a Orihara, – dejemos esta discusión para más tarde, por ahora, vamos a comer algo – Izaya permaneció un momento más con los brazos cruzados.

-De acuerdo, pero quiero sushi de otoro – dijo, tomando su mano, cambiando el gesto molesto por una sonrisa. Él también tenía como debilidad a Shizuo, sólo que procuraba -o al menos intentaba- no ser tan evidente.

-Como gustes – cedió Shizuo, iniciando su camino hacia el Russia Sushi.

-Nee, Shizu-chan.

-¿Mh?

-Extraño nuestras persecuciones – Shizuo arqueó una ceja, intrigado, – eran bastante entretenidas, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Supongo que esto es mejor, ¿no? – dijo sonriendo de manera radiante, cómplice, alzando sus manos unidas para que el guardaespaldas pudiese verlas.

-Sí, es mejor – Heiwajima Shizuo devolvió la sonrisa, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Izaya, ignorando el pensamiento de tomarlo entre sus brazos y encerrarlo en algún lugar aislado, dónde nadie más pudiese ver ese lado adorable, – dime, Izaya, ¿qué estación del año prefieres?

-¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

-Tenemos que decidir la fecha de la boda, o esa mocosa volverá, no voy a dejar que alguien te aparte de nuevo, – frunció el entrecejo – ah, pero supongo que antes tendré que comprarte un anillo, ¿no? – Shizuo volvió a sonreír, intentando ver a su pareja, Izaya ocultaba su rostro tras su cabello. Conocía ese gesto, últimamente lo veía mucho, estaba avergonzado, – ¿Izaya?

-Voy a tener que hacer algo con ese lado tan honesto tuyo, Shizu-chan, o será un problema en el futuro – dijo Izaya, apresurando el paso, ocultando el sonrojo que estaba seguro no sólo se encontraba en sus mejillas.

Shizuo sonrió, divertido, mientras jalaba a Izaya en otra dirección, adentrándose en un pequeño callejón. Soltó su mano y le sujeto por la cintura, apegando sus cuerpos, sintiendo su calidez. Izaya no le apartó, le miraba con intriga, aún con el rostro sonrojado.

-Entonces – dijo, acercando sus rostros, – digo lo mismo con este lado tan adorable tuyo, realmente me dan ganas de encerrarte en algún lugar para que nadie más lo vea, Izaya – el sonrojo de Izaya alcanzó sus orejas, Shizuo gruñó en señal de derrota, escondiendo su cara en el hombro del investigador, abrazándole de manera posesiva, – en serio, no dejes que nadie más vea esta cara tuya.

-Idiota – Izaya devolvió el abrazo, emocionado por las declaraciones del guardaespaldas, – sólo Shizu-chan es capaz de hacerme ver así de patético. Hazte responsable.

Heiwajima Shizuo sonrió, complacido.

-Por supuesto.

Él estaba seguro, no cambiaría a Orihara Izaya como su alma gemela. Él iba a hacerlo tan feliz como le fuese posible, compensaría cada herida física o emocional que le pudo llegar a provocar. No permitiría que su hilo rojo fuese cortado de nuevo, porque, para Heiwajima Shizuo, Orihara Izaya era la persona perfecta para él.

.

* * *

.

¡Listo! Ahora sí, es oficialmente el final de este Two-Shot que se volvió Three-Shot.

Rompí mi propia regla sobre la extensión de los capítulos sólo para que esto no quedara inconcluso o se alargara más. Este capítulo ha sido el doble de los otros dos y, vaya, no esperaba que eso pasara, pero creo que logré explicar lo importante.

En fin, muchas gracias por leer este fanfic, el primer fanfic Shizaya que he decidido publicar. He quedado bastante conforme con el final y espero que a ustedes también les gustase. Me disculpo por el uso de OC, pero, en lo personal, me agrada usarlos, si leen mi biografía sabrán porqué.

Es probable que suba, en un futuro, más sobre estos dos, es decir, ¡son de mis OTP´s supremas! Los adoro tanto. Aunque, para ello, debo investigar un poco más sobre las nuevas novelas (reitero, si alguien posee información sobre ellas, les agradecería que me la compartieran).

Bueno, creo que ya no tengo más por decir que GRACIAS, muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer esta historia que salió de un momento loco de estar haciendo bolita los hilos de bordado de mi madre xD

Ah, como es el último capítulo, responderé los comentarios que dejen vía privada, no me gusta dejar sin respuesta cuando se han tomado la molestia de comentar algo.

Bien, quizá nos leamos pronto en este fandom.

Bye~bye.

P.D.: ¿notaron el mensaje oculto en los títulos de los capítulos? ¿No? Bueno, ahora lo pueden notar.

~o~o~o~

 **HeroTeaGirl (Psyche and Delic):** lamento el mini disgusto por el casi final de la vez pasada, ojalá este final si fuera de su agrado. Muchísimas gracias por el pedacito de información sobre Sozoro-san y los niños. Creo que ha quedado en claro que "Abayo" es la palabra mágica para deprimirnos jaja. Te envidio, de buena forma, porque puedas leer las novelas, algún día iré a clases de japonés y entonces sólo tendré que asaltar alguna página para saber de que me ha perdido. Siempre he pensado que Shizuo no es Shizuo sin Izaya, y que Izaya no es Izaya sin Shizuo, de lo poco que he visto sobre las novelas ligeras, me agrada que Narita-sensei haya explicado un poco de eso; sí, puede que no en plan romántico, pero con eso me basta. Espero que, si subo otro proyecto, puedas leerlo y brindarme tu opinión. Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Hasta la próxima.

 **arizkagedarkness:** lo siento mucho, espero que este capítulo final no hiriera tu "kokoro". Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Hasta la próxima.

 **Rin SN:** sorry por la pena. Pues, Shizuo si fue a buscarlo. Muchas gracias por el tiempo que te has tomado para leer y comentar. Hasta la próxima.

 **Guest:** mis OC´s siempre parecen eso jaja, es algo que ya no puedo corregir, pero, como has visto, no es del todo una Marie Sue, lamento si te disgustó su intervención. Agradezco tu sincera opinión. Ojalá leyeras este último capítulo. Gracias por leer y comentar, en cualquier caso. Hasta luego.


End file.
